A Prisoner's Love
by SmartDog
Summary: I loved every inch of him...from his stubborn personality to the whisker like lines on his cheeks.He was the one that had brought me back to the village and saved me from darkness..I was entirely indebted to him for the rest of my life.
1. Chapter 1

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 1

~Sasuke~

I loved every inch of him...from his stubborn personality to the whisker like lines on his cheeks

He was the one that had brought me back to the village and saved me from darkness..

I was entirely indebted to him for the rest of my life

I studied his face for the millionth time that night...

As I laid next to him in his bed that was located in the Hokage's tower...

He said he would become Hokage and here he is at 17 years old..

The Hokage of the hidden leaf village...

I frowned as I thought of my imprisonment that had lasted two years...under shackle and lock...

I lived in a freezer box where night was all hours...

I was fed twice a day but it wasn't the best food..

It was thrown on to my tray like an untrained ninja with a kunai..it was disgusting...

I could barely eat with my hands locked together using a plastic fork that broke easily if I applied too much force...again I am indebted to him..

He was the one that ordered me out when He became Hokage...

I was mistreated by the village for an entire year when I walked out from the place called Hell...

I trained harder than ever to do what Naruto did for ages...

I tried to get everyones approve that I wasn't going to kill anyone...I was done killing...

I was a whole new person after I stepped from Hell..

Yeah, I killed Itachi and Orchimaru..but they were the past now...

I turned to look out the window that was covered entirely expect for a small space in the middle where the curtains met..

It was 5:45 am... the sun was trying to get up..I had to leave..

Being a traitor, I wasn't suppose to meet the Hokage...it was a punishment that the Elders and higher ups made...

They knew we had a tight bond..one that was unbreakable...

Right now I could be killed without mercy for being here in his room...

They would probably try to revive me several times to be killed again if they found out that I've been sleeping with him..

If they found out we were more than friends..

He mumbled in his sleep until his eyes opened..

It was if he had a alarm system in his head that went off whenever I had get up from the bed..

I put on my boxers and pants on quickly...

I was a captain on an Anbu squad..

I had worked my way to that position which showed everyone that I wasn't a threat..

Of course when I had a mission I would still have surveillance 24/7 until I signed back into the Village

" S-sasuke..." he mumbled...

" I have to go...you know that." I replied coldly fully dressed

I grabbed the wolf like mask from the chair..one side was black while the other was pure white...

I was the only Anbu that had a mask with a different color other than white..it was supposedly a object to identify me as a traitor

He looked down at the spot I had gotten up from..

We were different people outside of this room..

Whenever we crossed paths he would ignore me like the Elders told him to do..wouldn't even look at me...

Of course I would steal glances at him through a window or from the corner of my eye..

I hated how we couldn't be together..I loved him dearly but I couldn't show it outside of this room...I couldn't protect him like I want to..

I crossed the room to a door that lead to his office...

" Bye" he called softly

I didn't say anything back even if it hurt not to..he did that every time

I closed the door behind me and walked to the center of the room where there was a sky light above..

I jumped up to the small ledge that was built as a design but was just a tool to me...

I Reached up just a bit and unlocked the window as I pushed it open..

I slipped through and closed it behind me..

I checked for the guard that was usually there during the day but again there was no sign of him..

I walked up to the railing that showed a view of the village.

I pushed my mask down over my face before I jumped to the next building

_ Bye_

_**I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!**_

A/N: Hoped you liked it!

Should I continue?

If so, please review!

Thanks for reading

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

A Prisoner's Love

chapter 2

_**A/N: I see that some of you guys have asked if this is a Sasnaru or a Narusas... its a Sasnaru.. **_

~Naruto~

I stared at the door as it blocked my view from the next room

I sighed loudly as I rolled over to where Sasuke use to be

I took his pillow and burrowed my nose into it..

I wasn't being a creeper..I was just giving his pillow a whiff...

I always did this whenever he left..

It would be the last time I would breathe his scent until another 3 days

Also the maid always kept my room clean including the bed sheets

I sat up with the pillow in my arms

I had to be ready by 7:00 am

A gurad always came at 6:00am

I walked to the large windows in my bedroom to see the village

Few people were moving around the streets

Barters were getting there carts ready for the crowd

I dropped the pillow on the bed and walked to the bathroom

I stepped into the shower cutting it on

I let the water run over my head and shoulders

I mean believe me!

I didn't want the scent of Sasuke off me but I didn't want Kiba to get a sniff of me and blow our cover..

I scrubbed my skin until it was pink and then jumped out

I got dressed into a black shirt and a protective jacket like any senior shinobi would have on

I didn't have to carry kunaii anymore but I kept one in the inside of the jacket

I put on a cloak that was orange all over expect for the sleeves that were black with a flame like design that was also at the bottom of the cloak

The collar stood up on the sides of my neck which showed the blue inside

I had a green little tassel wrapped around my arm

On the back I had my name in Kanji in black

Everyone said that I look my father the 4th Hokage Minato..

I put my head band on tight and walked to my office

I looked around the room to make sure Sasuke didn't leave anything behind

Everything seem fine as I walked over to my desk

I always blush when I sit at my desk

_Damn Sasuke.._

_~Flashback~_

"_S-sasuke..we shouldn't do this here,," I whispered biting back a moan_

" _Why? No ones around.." he said licking my nipple_

" _T-the Bed is right in the next room" I protested_

_I was already turned on as he continued_

_His hand snaked down the hem of my boxers_

_stroking my hard member.._

"_Your pretty excited for someone who wants to stop" he teased_

_I sat on my desk as he continued his teasing as he sat in the chair in front of me_

" _We're going to..m-make a mess" I said quietly_

" _Who said it was going to get messy?." he chuckled_

_I blushed even more before he kissed me_

_I moaned into the kiss as he slid my boxers down_

_Obviously I wasn't going to win as he turned me over with my back facing up_

_I held the the other side of the desk as he entered me slowly_

"_S-sasuke" I moaned_

_He thrus-_

" Hokage Sir?" called an Anbu

I sat up straight in my chair

"Y-yeah" I said snapping back to reality

"Yes..I'm here to report back to you" he stated

" Go ahead" I said

" My squad has returned from the Hidden village in the Sand. We have talked to the shinobi there to hear that the Akatsuki are on the move once again." he said clearly

" I see..." I said looking down

The Akatsuki were still after me even if I was Hokage

I was suppose to stay with guards whenever I left the tower

" By the way the Kazekage sends you a greeting" he said

" Uh..Thanks" I said" I would like you to see if you can track down a pair of the Akatsuki...don't make any contact what so ever but spy on them...see what they are doing this time." I told him

"I shall take Kiba Inzuka and Hinata Hygua as well" he said bowing

" Fine..come back in a week or so" I said

" Hai" he said walking from the room

I looked up to see Shikamaru walk in after the Anbu left

He was my advisor should I say..

He was smart.. and I was..in the middle

" What's up Naruto?" he said walking in front of me with his hands in his pockets

" The Akatsuki have awakened.." I said sighing loudly

" What a drag..did you send the Anbu to spy just now?" he asked

" Yeah..Kiba and Hinata are going to track down a pair of the members.."

" Well it looks like your already bored..Want to grab some Ramen?" he said casually

" Yeah! I'm starving!" I said jumping up

We walked out of the tower with two guards behind me

Everyone was comfortable with me being Hokage

They greeted in the streets and knew that they were safe with someone like me who was devoted to the village

We reached the small Ramen shop that brought back memories

"Hokage-sama how nice of you to visit!" said Teuchi the owner

" Nice to see you to Teuchi-san but I told you to call me Naruto...I've known you too long to for you to give me that title!" I said sitting down

" I'm sorry! You've grown so much I can't tell if your Naruto anymore!" he laughed heartily as he made me my usual while Shikamaru got miso soup

I slurpped my ramen as I always did whether I was older or not

After three bowls I was pretty full and left money on the counter waving good-bye with Shikamaru

We talked about old missions and how everyone turned out to respect me

"I wish I had a dream back when I was younger.." Shikamaru said " You said you would become Hokage and get everyone to respect you and here you are today.."

" Shikamaru your smarter than anyone I know! I think being a sensei is much more exciting then Hokage!" I laughed as we walked back to the tower

I saw someone familiar in the corner of my eye

I turned to see Sasuke in his normal clothes

He was watching me

I turned back to look where I was going

" You okay?" Asked Shikamaru

" Yeah!" I said grinning " Just thinking"

I walked inside the tower frowning

Shikamaru had left to go teach some of his new students since he worked as a sensei

" 2 o' clock" I said to myself

I spun in my chair to look out at the village

It was totally differently from when I last looked out at it from my bedroom

It was lively and buzzing with people

The repairs were almost done on small sections of the town

The wall that surrounded it was completely done

I turned around to my desk which was covered with papers that I had to fill out and look at..

" Might as well get to work.." I said starting on one stack

I finished at 8 o' clock tired and with a headache

" Being Hokage isn't easy" I mumbled walking to my bedroom

I closed the door behind me as I took off my headband and cloak

I laid on my bed with just my shirt and boxers

I smelled the clean fresh sheets as I closed my eyes

_Its too clean in here.._

_**A/N:**_** Hoped you like it!**

**I couldn't wait for 10 reviews so I just went right on ahead**

**Also if you haven't done so already check out my other story " WHAT AM I THINKING!"**

**I'll update soon**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

A Prisoners Love Chapter 3

~Sasuke~

I watched as he melted into the busy crowd

It took every cell of my body not to run up to him and kiss him

_Two more days..._

I walked to my apartment with a frown on my face

I hated this punishment made by the elders...

I had a whole lot of other rules besides not meeting the Hokage..

1. I couldn't buy and more swords or weapons...I had to use the ones the Anbu gave me...my kunai had a white handle...so if I ever decided to kill one of the leaf Shinobi or anyone they could identify me with the white handle...

2. I. couldn't leave the village without anyone accompanying me And I had to sign out..

3. My apartment was to be inspected every month and my personal items...

And lastly

4. My money was handed out to me... So that I couldn't decided to have a huge trip that needs supplies

I follow them only because if I step out of line the elders will have me watched 24/7..which would be annoying...

I unlocked the door to my house and walked in tightly locking it behind me...

My apartment was small with a small living room and kitchenette and a single bedroom with a with bathroom and shower..

I laid on the couch that sank under my weight...

I wasn't hungry or bored or angry just...tired

I closed my eyes trying to think of nothing...but I figured out thats a hard thing to do..

I drifted off to sleep eventually

_*Flashback/Dream~_

_I jumped from roof top to rooftop as I moved closer towards the tower..._

_The light was on as I looked through the window in the Hokage's office_

_It was the night after I was brought here...or should I say back?_

_The leaf village never changed while I was gone..besides the reconstruction from the attack of Pain.._

_I jumped to the top of tower on the roof..._

_I looked around for a door but then again..they would be locked..._

_I looked to see a skylight a few feet from me.._

_I peered into it as I saw right into the Hokage's office..._

_I watched as a certain blond moved around the room scratching his head as he read a scroll..his face filled with confusion.._

_I felt around the skylight for a grip to open it but instead found a latch.._

_What kind of security is this?_

_I opened the skylight slowly as it lifted forward still connected to the frame..._

_I waited until his back was turned until I dropped on the floor with a small thud that made him look up from his work but then look back down at it..._

_" Shikamaru...this Justu is kinda strange.. How did the fourth Hokage..perform this?" he said turning around_

_" Naru-" I started_

_" I know this is the third time I've looked at it but this is-" he stopped as he looked up_

_"Sasuke?" he whispered_

_" Naruto?" I responded smirking.._

_" Your suppose to be at your apartment...isn't it guarded?" he said putting his book on his desk..._

_" Guarded? Yes but enough? No.." I said_

_" You know your not suppose to be here?.." he said looking up at the skylight..._

_" Yeah..but I wanted to talk to you.." I said frowning_

_" We talked already..before I brought you to the Leaf.. We have nothing more to say to each other.." he said in monotone.._

_" We talked and fought!" I said taking a step forward " I need to tell you som-"_

_" Sasuke I hope you know I made the rule for you not to see me? I didn't want to lost the trust of the villagers..it was something I thought was right..you need to leave before I call the guards." he said turning around_

_I stood shocked for a moment.._

_" Naruto...what your saying isn't true...I know someone is telling you to say this" I growled softly_

_I looked in the reflection of the window to see his face in a pained expression with his eyes closed_

_" I have nothing more to do with you..I kept my promise to Sakura and now I'm Hokage..something that I've always wanted to be..I don't need you in my way!" he said_

_I saw that he held his eyes closed as he talked_

_" Leave" he demanded_

_"This was all a lie...something that someone told you to tell me if we ever met..you didn't make that rule..you were forced to agree..you don't need to lie...You need to open your eyes to the truth..and the truth is that I love you and not even you being Hokage well stop me from being with you!" I said walking behind him_

_I stared at his expression..his eyes sad..he held a small smile but he frowned clenching his teeth.._

_" I'm sorry but I can't return-"_

_" Goddammit! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" I reached for the book on the desk and threw it at the light..the light broke causing it to flicker out_

_" Sas-" he turned to me_

_I pushed him onto the nearest wall making him slide down the wall to the ground_

_I kissed him I held his shoulders tightly as I kneeled in front of him in darkness.._

_I let go when we both needed air_

_" Just stop lying" I said out of breath_

_" Gomen" he said looking away_

_I kissed his neck taking his clothes_

_" S-sasuke...someone might hear us" he said looking towards the door_

_I could tell he was blushing but smiled_

_" Then try not to be loud" I whispered in his ear_

_I threw his cloak and jacket to another part of the room_

_My hand moved up his shirt caressing his chest in circles.._

_He gripped my shoulders tightly as bit gently on his collarbone leaving a mark...making him mine_

_I kissed up his neck and nibbled on his ear sliding my tongue in his ear.._

_He shivered and made a slight a moan as I slide my finger along his nipple_

_His fingers in my dark midnight hair.._

_I was completely wrapped in his scent as I pushed him on his back_

_I lifted his shirt exposing his tanned chest.._

_I kissed down to his navel and back up to his neck_

_My hands unbuttoned his pants pulling them down some..his boxers covering his erect member..._

_I stroked it through the cloth making him moan my name_

_I gripped the hem of his boxers and pulled them down with his pants..._

_I pulled back just for a moment to look at my treasure_

_He panted lightly as his face was covered in a blush.._

_I leaned down and kissed him softly earning a moan from him as I sucked on his tongue.._

_I unbuckled my pants impatiently sliding both pants and boxers down_

_I lined myself at his entrance waiting for his permission_

_" S-sasuke..this is my fir-" he started_

_" you can trust me" I said kissing him softly_

_I slowly entered him making him grit his teeth in pain..his eyes having tears close to falling_

_I waited until he nodded and slowly moved_

_I started at a slow pace but then thrust fast as I heard him moaning_

_His member was pressed against my stomach as I leaned closer to him.._

_I kissed him for him not to be too loud.._

_I was at my limit and so was he as we released at the same time.._

_He breathed lightly as picked him up making my way to his open bedroom door.._

_I laid him on side as I hugged him to my chest._

_" Sasuke?" he said quietly_

_" Hn" I responded_

_" I love you too"he said moving closer to me_

_"I love yo-_

_*Bang! Bang!*_

I sat up from the couch to a loud knocking on my door

My pants were tight at the moment so I decided not answer it but the knocking grew more persistent..

I got up moving to the annoying sound opening the door quickly before it could continue

" What?" I said

" It's me Sai" said a mask shaped like a mouse

" I know that" I growled

" Oh..well I have been asked for you to come with me.." he said lifting his mask showing his pale face that held no expression

_I hate this kid..trying to know feelings and he can't even show one as he talks...and that smile..and there's he goes! That smug annoying smile that's so fake I can't stand it!_

I nodded lightly glaring at him...

I turned to close the door until I felt a force holding it open..

" Can I come in?" he said frowning

" Can you not?" I said

He stood his ground looking at me

I got sick of his blank stare so I let him in

" May I sit do-" he started

" Do whatever the hell you want!" I said going into my bedroom slamming the door behind me

I change my shirt and pants and quickly got into my uniform

I grabbed my black and white wolf mask and walked in to my living room

Sai stood there in the same spot as I had left him..

" Still waiting for permission?" I said irradiated

" Yes"

" Rhetorical question!" I said opening my front door

We both put our mask on jumped to the nearest rooftop

" Where are we going?" I asked curiously

" That's something you'll have to find out.." He replied

I growled in annoyance

We went to the main gate.. I had to sign out but it only took second

We ran a small distance along the path before we veered off into the trees..

We came to a tower like temple that looked like it was unused

We walked up closer..that's when I saw two men on either side the front doors

Sai whispered something to one of them which made them both look at me and nod

They opened the doors

We walked through slowly

Inside was a an indoor pond but above was opened to the outside

There was a bridge that made it easy to walk across instead of the walk around on both sides off the pond

The doors closed behind us

Sai walked part to the middle of the bridge and then knelled down

" I've brought him" he said

I heard a cane being picked across the floor

From the other side stepped a man with short brown hair which had white wrapping around his head and eye

His arm was in a sling and covered

He stood a small distance from Sai..

" Good"

" who might you be?" I asked

He keep his glaze on me as he smirked

" I'm Danzo"

A/N: Sorry I didn't get to update!

I was extra busy..

I hoped you like the story..

I wrote it on my iPod!

I'll update soon

Thanks for reading

Review


	4. Chapter 4

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 4

~Naruto pov~

I woke up at the same time I did everyday.. at 5:45am

It was a habit I had picked up from trying to make sure Sasuke didn't leave without me seeing him off

I didn't want him to leave but I made sure I always told him good-bye..

_He never says it back to me of course..thats just his Uchiha pride getting in the way_

I rolled over on my bed looking at the ceiling..

it was cold and the bed was to big for one person..

I shivered slightly before getting up

My feet hit the cold wooden floor softly as I headed to the bathroom..

I took a shower letting the water run over my head this time..

It felt heavenly as I washed it for the first time in two days..

I took longer than usual an heard the guard knocking on my door calling for me

" I'm about to get out now!" I said

I was going to be late for the meeting with the elders if I didn't hurry

I jumped out the shower drying myself but only patting my hair quickly then going into my closet and quickly getting my clothes

I walked into my office fully dressed

I could still feel the water dripping from my hair down my neck before I could get a towel the doors to my office opened

" Naruto! Hurry, the elders are getting impatient! " yelled Shikamaru

I followed him down the hall to the floor below..

" Why is your hair wet? You'll caught a cold! And only kami knows we need a sick Hokage!" he said rounding the corner to the meeting room

The meeting room was pretty big but had a large table that took up most of the space..

At the heads of the table was the elders of Konoha...

One elder named Homura Mitokado..

He always seemed to have frown on his face

his gray hair was spiked up a bit but I an old fashion style

His glasses were green as they balanced in front his stern looking eyes

The other elder was a female elder by the name of Koharu Utatane

She had gray hair as well but wore it in a bun

She didn't say much because she always seemed to think the same as the other

She wore green red and blue earrings that dangled

I walked in and bowed by the door

" Gomennasai" I said

" Hmph!" said Utatane-sama

" About time! We have other things to attend to then just this!" said Mitokado-sama

He crossed his arms and put his nose higher than before

I sat down in a seat that was 3 seats away from both of them that put me dead center in the middle

I folded my hands and sat looking down

" We are here to talk about our current or upcoming situation" started Mitokado-sama "..the Akatsuki"

" The Akatsuki start so much trouble in all of the Lands" said Utatane-sama

" I know..but theres nothing we can do right now but find out what they are planning..if we find out what they are doing well be one ste-" I started

" No...thats besides the point!" said Utatane-sama

I looked down at my hands again only listening

" We need to secure the borders and make sure no rogue ninjas are in the area..then we need to question them..starting with that Uchiha boy." said Mitokado-sama

I flinched lightly hoping that they didn't see it

" Why?" I asked keeping my voice calm and clear " he hasn't done anything in the past 6 months"

" We haven't questioned him yet..he was in total lock down for two years..that would have bee his punishment for 16 years..we still need to question him..even if he is a captain of a anbu squad." said Mitokado

I stayed silent

" When need to strengthen our guard times..especially for you! The Akatsuki has been after you for quite some time and its been two years since they reappeared..we have to expect them to have something up their sleeve." said Utatane-sama

" That means you have to have a roof guard and door gurad 24/7" said Mitokado-sama

I looked up from the table at Mitokado-sama

" But I can take care of myself!" I said raising my voice

Mitokado stayed calm still with his solemn face

"But you cant if your drooling on your pillow asleep" he said without raising his voice at all

I sat back in my chair sinking a little further

_What am I suppose to do?How are Sasuke ad I suppose to meet?_

I blocked out most of their conversation as they talked about guard postings and more security procedures..

I bowed and excused myself leaving with log strides

The meeting had lasted 3 hours and I was tired

But I had to fulfill the elders request so I headed to the Village entrance

Of course two guards followed me but they were replaced with seniors that I didn't know

I told the guards at the entrance the new rounds and watches and they groaned at the hours they would be doing in one day

I informed Shikamaru about the deal and he understood

By the time I had picked shinobi to patrol the borders and search the Land for rogue it was 5 in the afternoon

When I reached my office I noticed that I was shivering violently

" That cold finally caught up to you Hm?" said Shikamaru as I sat in my chair

" Shut up" I said resting my head on the desk

My eyes felt heavy but I forced them to stay open

" Take the rest of the day off..in BED! I'll take care of this stack of paperwork.." he said taking the papers through the door with him as he closed it shut

I shuffled into my bedroom closing the door behind me

" This day just can't get any better" I said sarcastically

I went into my bathroom looking in the mirror.

My cheeks were red

I put my hand on my head and pulled it away as I was starting to burn up

" Damn" I said sleepily

I pulled and kicked off my clothes until I was left in my shirt and boxers

The bed sheets felt good on my burning skin as I slipped under the covers

I shivered even more as fell asleep

...

_I found myself in a forest..I walked until I found a huge lake that looked familiar_

"_SASUKE!" said a voice_

_I realized it was my own as I watched my fox cloaked self running swiftly across the water with a powered rasengan_

_I looked to see Sasuke in his final curse mark stage with chidori_

_I then realized I was reliving the fight I had with Sasuke to return him to the village_

_A huge explosion blasted making waves of water crash towards me_

_I was pushed inland first but the water receding and pulled me into the lake_

_I tried swimming upward but I felt something pulling me down _

_I looked down to see my demon version holding my jacket_

_I gasped letting water into my mouth_

_I was drowning trying to swim upward making bubbles appear _

_Then I opened my eyes to find Sasuke kissing me_

_I gasped as he thrusted his tongue in my mouth_

_his hands taking and pulling my clothes off_

_I moaned as he rubbed my clothed member against his_

_He pulled away kissing and sucking leaving marks down my chest_

_His tongue flickered over my nipple making me acrh my back in pleasure_

_His hands pulled my boxers down letting my erect member pressed against Sasuke's stomach as he kissed back up my neck leaving even more marks_

" _S-sasuke..I need you" I said looking into his onyx eyes_

_He smirked against my skin letting his length push against my entrance_

_I whimpered in pleasure as he entered me slowly_

_He thrusted into me several times hitting that bundle of nerves that almost made me go off the edge_

" _Sasuke..faster" I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist letting him thrust deeper_

_He groaned in response to his new angle of access_

_I felt a pressure against me stomach that made me grip his shoulders tightly_

" _S-sasuke..Im gonna-_

**Knock** **Knock**

I sat up quickly in my bed as I heard a knock on my bedroom door

"Hokage-sama..are you okay? I heard sounds from your room.." said the newly posted guard that was to stand outside my office door

" Y-yeah..just a dream..good night" I said

My skin was soaked in sweat from my feverish dream that I didn't quite understand

I looked down I my lap as a tent was formed in my boxers

" Stupid fever" I said sleepily

I rolled on my side ignoring my hardened erection at first

I tried to fall asleep but I saw Sasuke's face whenever I closed my eyes which keep me from calming down

I groaned as I rolled on my stomach pushing my lower body up using my knees

I snaked my hand in my boxers stroking myself slowly

My eyes closed as I pleasured myself

I grinded against my hand as I stroked my leaking member faster

My breathing turned into pants and I bit my lip to stop my moans from being too loud for the guard to hear

I turned on my back putting my hand up my shirt as I rubbed my hardened nipples

The pressure in my stomach burned letting me know I was coming close to my release

" S-sasuke.." i moaned softly as I felt myself release in my boxers making me arch my back from the pleasure

I waited until the aftershocks of my release died out before getting up

This wasn't the first time I had done this..

I've had many dreams of Sasuke but never did I have to be quiet be about my dirty deed

With the guard in close range I had to keep a low profile so he didn't catch me..

I blushed at the thought but shook my head lightly

I took a quick shower before putting on another pair of boxers and a shirt and climbing on the other side of bed

I closed my eyes feeling sleep wash back over me

" Stupid fever"

**A/N: Hoped you like it**

**Ill update soon**

**thanks for reading **

**REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 5

I walked onto the bridge making the light fall over my appearance

" What do you you want old man?" I said

Sai stiffened at my rude words

Danzo laughed

" I think you'll be perfect for the job with that attitude!" he said with a grin

"Hn?"

" Sai wasn't suppose to tell you which I see he didn't" He started " I've looked at your record and you have a few dents that can't be over looked but you seem to have fooled everyone with your "Im good now" appearance"

" I'm not acting" I growled

"Oh you don't have to tell me..you have to tell your self that..I know what happened one your first mission as captain" he said suddenly widening his grin

I looked at him shocked..thank Kami that my mask was on

_Only Sai was suppose to know about that!_

My hands tightened into fists

"Oh and don't blame Sai...I had sent a spy to overlook your mission"

" So what now? Your going to tell every body? Its not like I really care!" I said with a hint of anger

" You know..Uchihas aren't suppose to show emotion.." He said

I unclenched my fists quickly

" You know nothing about being one! So why are you telling me something I already know and am?" I asked making my voice calm

" Sasuke..I didn't tell Sai to bring you here for me to criticize you..." he said with a frown

I nodded slightly

" Your the only one that can accomplish this.." He stated

" Whys that?" I asked

" You and me both know that you have a side of you that you hide from the world..a dark side..one thats blood thirsty.." he said

_Its like hes in my head..._

" I'll stop here for the day..Sai will explain the rest...but I'd liked to welcome to the Foundation"

_(A/N: This maybe a one time pov..but it depends on how I..you know..fit his pov in this story..)_

~Sai pov~

I walked away from the building with Sasuke beside me..

I didn't know what to say at the time

_He probably thinks that I'm the spy..._

" Sai...what exactly is the Foundation" he asked

I stayed silent for a minute trying to simplify the actual meaning of the group

" The Foundation can be also known as the Root. Root members follow Danzo's order..not the Hokage's. Every one of Danzo's order are to benefit Konoha in every way. No one really knows what or who we are and we would like to keep that way. The Root is kept in secrecy so much that every member has a curse mark on their tongue. If you try to speak of Danzo you will instantly be parlayed and unable to speak. No one knows their real name..not even me. But since you were chosen to be in the Root at such an age well I guess you can keep yours." I said ending with a smile

" So whats this job..that only I can do?" he asked

" I cant really you tell you that right now.." I said

_We need an area where ears cant hear our conversation..._

We walked into the the village entrance

Sasuke signed back in with my signature to say that I was with him..

The sun was already setting by the time we got to his house...

I waited at the door before he gave me a glare

I walked in his apartment sitting down in his living room

He sat across from me in an armchair

" Sasuke I have to tell you that I wasn't the one who told Danzo about..that" I said taking off my mask

"Hn" he replied looking out the glass door that lead to the balcony in his living room

I looked down staring at my mask..

It was the shape of a mouse but it had a blemish..

A cut was visible on the cheek part of the mask

_Kenji..._

_~Flashback~_

_I ran behind Sasuke as we chased after the rouge_

_The criminal had taken two people hostage and killed three people in the village_

_It took two days track the rouge_

_Sasuke had been promoted to captain the day of the crime and had take over the job of tracking and killing the criminal.._

_It was also his first S- class mission as well_

_Kenji was part of our three man squad.._

_He was new to the squad but did his job as tracker and medical nin well_

_He had been with us for 6 months and we grew to be comfortable around each other.._

_The rogue from the Land of Ame and was quite clever_

_We followed Kenji as he lead us right to the rogue_

_The trees opened up to a small field surrounded by trees_

" _Theres no point I running" yelled Sasuke as we stopped_

_The rogue faced us with kunai in his hands and a sword on his back_

" _Im not going down without a fight!" he yelled throwing his kunai and jumping back_

_We dodged them without problem_

_Sasuke's sharingan glowed from inside his mask as he turned toward me_

" _Sai, Kenji..code 4!" _

" _Alright" I said grabbing a scroll from my side_

_Kenji stepped in front of me as Sasuke ran towards the rogue_

_I quickly drew across the scroll and put a hand sign_

" _Super Beast Scroll" I said_

_The 5 beasts that I drew leaped off the page and into the air_

_I watched as Sasuke leaped back as 4 of the beasts attacked the rogue_

_The rogue struggled as the beasts clawed at him and bit him_

_Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his small bag that had wire on the handle_

_He pulled his mask up only revealing his mouth as he gripped the end of the wire between his teeth_

_Throwing the kunai at a tree limb above the rouge_

_Sasuke did a few hand signs and breathed in a lot of air_

_He breathed out and fire climbed the wire setting the tree limb on fire_

_The fifth beast jumped from its hiding place and pounced on the tree limb sending it down on the rogue_

_The victim screamed from the weight and flames of the limb_

_I stood up from behind Kenji and smiled at Sasuke_

" _Good job Captain!" I said closing my scroll_

_Kenji smiled and crossed him arms over his chest_

" _I have to say that was some good team work..too bad I didn't get to show my part of the co-..Sasuke!" yelled Kenji he pointed upward _

_Sasuke was aware before the rogue landed on top of him_

" _You thought I would be weak? Well you haven't seen me yet_

_Kenji and I had jumped back in time_

_Kenji started to run towards them but it was too late_

_Sasuke yelled in pain as the Rogue stabbed him_

_The criminal jumped on to the tree using chakra to stand upright on the side of the tree_

_Kenji reached Sasuke before I did_

_Kenji pulled Sasuke up and to the side_

" _It looks like its up to me.." I mumbled_

_I ran up the tree with kunai in hand_

_I dodged the attacks taking out my tanto _

_(A/N: A short sword that Sai carries, that is double edged and has no point..its used for cutting not stabbing)_

_I grew close to the rogue making him take out his sword_

_My sword clashed with his making us face to face_

_I gritted my teeth as I pushed against his sword with all my strength_

_I leaped back _

_I stabbed the sword in the bark and jumped down to the ground_

" _What are you..a coward?" yelled the rogue_

_I stayed silent ignoring his taunting_

_I ran up the tree gaining speed_

_when I reached my tanto, I jumped gripping it with my hands.._

_I swung on the sword making a complete circle before launch myself upward_

_I flew towards the rogue kicking him in the face_

_He flew out of the tree _

_I landed, standing back on my tanto_

" _Is that all you got kid?" he said wiping his mouth_

_He smiled devilishly_

" _Sai!" yelled Kemji_

_I turned to his direction to see Sasuke standing up_

_His mask was off, laying on the ground_

" _Sasuke! Your ma-" I started_

" _Sai! Stay back!" he said walking towards the rogue.._

_I looked down to see Kenji holding on to my tanto_

" _Something is wrong...Sasuke was as in agony even after I healed the wound...he kept telling me to stay back and that when these..black symbols started covering his body.. and his chakra seem to be stronger than ever! I've never seen anything like this! Sai what do you think is wrong?" explained Kenji_

_I stayed in silence as I looked down at Sasuke_

" _Oh so your back for more huh?" laughed the rogue_

_Sasuke looked up at the criminal with a smile_

" _More of what? There was nothing there in the first place!" he responded_

_The rogue looked angered and charged at Sasuke with his sword held over his head_

_Sasuke just stood there grinning_

" _Sasuke what are you doing?' yelled Kenji _

_Kenji started to jump down but I gripped his shoulder tightly_

" _Sai?" he said_

" _Just watch" I said sternly_

_The sword swung down at Sasuke_

_The sword was a hair above Sasuke before he caught it with his hand_

_Blood trickled down his arm as he gripped the sword_

_His other hand was tightly wrapped around the rogue's neck_

"_Damn...you" choked the rogue_

_Sasuke pushed the rogue back hard and kicked him in the chest_

_Which sent him flying into the tree behind him_

_Sasuke walked up to the poor man who laid face down coughing_

" _I'll show you what strong looks like" he said putting his foot on the man's back_

_He gripped his arms and pulled them backward_

_Me and Kenji could only watch as Sasuke broke both his arms_

"_Please just stop!" yelled the rogue_

_I turned around before I saw Sasuke finish off the criminal with a kunai from the rogue's bag_

_But Sasuke didn't stopped he kept on going_

_Kenji raced down to him stood behind him_

" _Sasuke! Stop! Its over!" he yelled_

_Blood covered Sasuke's kunai and hand_

_But he still continued_

" _Sasuke!" said Kenji as he tugged at Sasuke's arm trying to pull him off_

_I don't think I'll ever forget that moment when Sasuke turned around_

_He stood up and gripped Kenji's shoulder as his kunai stabbed him in the chest..right in his heart_

" _KENJI" I yelled leaping down_

_I reached the two as Kenji coughed up blood falling down_

_Sasuke looked at me wildly and stepped toward me_

_I gripped his arm but his strength was stronger than me as he brought the kunai to my face_

_I felt my strength failing as it neared my face_

_I quickly let go and turned my head_

_The kunai cut across my mask and hit the ground_

_I leaped back and quickly pulled a scroll out and drew snakes_

_I made a hand signed and the snakes came alive_

_They wrapped around Sasuke's arms and legs tightly_

_Sasuke fell to the ground struggling as I ran over to Kenji_

"_Its okay.." he said_

_I took off my mask as I kneeled on the ground_

" _No it's not! Just...just tell me what to do and I'll help you" I said panicking_

_I felt my hands covered in blood as I put pressure on the wound_

" _Its no use Sai.." he said looking at me_

_I could feel his breathing getting lighter_

_I didn't no what to do.._

"_At least..the mission was successful..right?" he said coughing_

_I nodded my head_

" _Yeah..its okay to take it easy" he said_

_I waited until his breathing stopped_

_I covered his eyes with his mask and headband_

_I turned to see Sasuke_

_He was facing the other way_

" _Sasuke..it was a mistake..right?" I asked_

_He turned to me_

" _You can call it that...but I can't" he said " I'm the one that killed him..he was only trying to help...I'm probably the only person who would hurt someone when they were trying to help"_

_I walked over to him_

_Thats when I noticed he had tears_

" _Sasuke it was a mis-" I started_

" _Sai...just say it...I'm a monster" he said staring a his hands_

" _No your not you-" _

" _Yes I am! I'm a monster...because...I actually...liked killing...when I killed the target...I didn't want him dead..I wanted him alive again so I could kill him...again..." he explained_

_I looked away standing in silence_

" _Just say it" he said_

" _Your a monster"_

_~end of flashback~_

_~Sasuke~_

" Can you just tell me the mission?" I asked after a log silence

" Um yeah...Danzo thinks that the village will be in ruins..in a few years or months.. He is one of the Elders of the village and has heard about the Akatsuki waking. " Sai said

" What does this have to do with the mission?" I asked

" Danzo thinks that your the right one for the job" he said not answering my question " you have a history of killing and your strength can be compared wonderfully. But if you don't accept this job..your memory will be erased." he said

That sparked my curiosity

_What type of mission is this?_

" Alright I understand!" I said looking at him

"Danzo thinks that to help benefit the village..you need to kill the Hokage"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**For those of you who have read my first Fanfic..I really have to explain...**

**Killing the Hokage in this story has a whole different situation because we all know who it is...**

**For those of you who haven't read " WHAT AM I THINKING?" ( SasuNaru) please read it..its completed anyway..so what harm can be done?**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 6

I woke up still tired..

I sat up wiping my eyes

It was just beginning to brighten outside

I felt like something was going to happen today..

I stood up and moved towards the door that lead to my office

I walked in leaving my bedroom door open..

My desk had a schedule that Shikamaru gave to me yesterday

I walked over to the wooden piece of furniture looking through the stack of papers..

" Ehem.."

I looked up see the guard that was posted near my bedroom door

" Good Morning Hokage-sama" said the guard

I nodded in greeting and reminding myself that I was under close watch

_Damn Elders..._

I found what I was looking for and retreated to my room, closing the door behind me

The schedule wasn't long but the events were time consuming I had to talk to the young ninjas in the academy about this villages history

Next paperwork

Then lunch with Elder Danzo...

_Who's Danzo?_

I tried to remember such a name but couldn't really seem to ring a bell

I realized I was wasting time and quickly dressed

I walked out of my bedroom with schedule in hand

I looked up to see Shikamaru sitting in the chair in front of my desk

" Hey Naruto"

" Hey Shikamaru" I responded taking a seat in my chair

" How are you feeling?"

" Fine..just looking at the schedule"

" Well we have to talk about it later..right now we have to meet the children" he said standing up and stretching

I got up and began following him

We walked on to the academy building that brought back so many memories

I looked to see the same wooden swing that I had sat on years ago

Shikamaru motioned me over to the entrance doors

The building hadn't changed a bit

It was still the same old hallways doors and classrooms

when I reached the appointed classroom I hesitated to go in

" What..nervous?" said Shikamaru as he leaned on the wall across from the door

" Well..all of our old sensei's will be in here right?" I asked

"Oh come...i know its a drag to talk about the history of Konoha in a room with a bunch of brats but just try to impress them" he said

" Yeah..." I said sighing

I opened the sliding door and stepped inside

" I didn't think it would be that bad?" asked Shikamaru

I sat down at my desk putting my head down

" They didn't learn a single thing! All they did was ask me about battles I've had in the past and how did I become so strong."

" What a drag...but what did the sensei's do?"

" Nothing! They said ' Your the Hokage...you got everything under control'..then they sat in the back - "

"Hokage-sama" said a guard from outside the doors

" Come on in" I said looking up

The doors opened to reveal an old man with a cane, a bandaged head and arm

He had short brown hair but even thou he had one eye looked determined

I sat up straighter when Shikamaru bowed in front of him

"Um,..what exactly is your business here...um?"

" Danzo..Shimura Danzo..I'm the third Elder of the Leaf village.." he said firmly

I bowed a little

" Nice to meet you Shimura-sama but wasn't we suppose to have a meeting...later at 1:00? Its 11:00..?"

" Yes but the other two Elders have spoken to me and agree that I conduct the interrogation of Sasuke Uchiha with you today." he said

" Sasuke?" I said

I think my heart skipped a beat at his name..

_Wasn't tonight the night he was suppose to come? But I didn't get a chance to tell about the new security? Is he here..right now?_

" Yes, hes here right now to join us" said Shimura-sama looking behind him at the wooden doors that began to open

I gripped the arms of my chair as he stepped in the office

_I don't know if it was because I haven't seen in a while or what but he looks... different_

I gritted my teeth

_I have to act like Hokage...not Naruto_

(A/N: This will be a quick Sasuke pov...I just want to show what happened before Sasuke appeared)

~Sasuke pov~

I woke to start as I felt another chakra in my small apartment

I grabbed a kunai from my nightstand and moved towards my bedroom door that led into the living room

I gripped the knob tightly and turned it quietly so that I could whip the door open with out making a lot of sound

_3..2...1..!_

I opened the door and rushed out only to bump into the intruder

I knocked him down with my force and gripped his arms as I straddled his legs with kunai to his throat

" Sasuke! Sasuke..its me..Sai" he said

I growled in anger removing myself so that he could get up

" Why couldn't you just use the front door like any normal person?"

I asked putting the kunai on the kitchen counter

" Well I knocked several times..but I didn't want to knock to loud because of the neighbors" he said taking off his mask

I looked at the clock as it read 9:50am

" Sai..I could be sleeping right now! Its my day off from work! What kinda shit do you have to tell me this time?" I said running my fingers through my hair

" Danzo wants to see you.." he said

I didn't answer but nodded in acknowledgment

I got dress in my anbu gear quickly and followed him to the building we went before

" Sasuke..I'm so glad you could make it" said Danzo

I walked to the center of the bridge as he walked towards me, stopping a short distance from me

"Hn"

" Sai has told me that you know about the mission?" he said

"Hai"

" Then what is your answer?"

_I haven't even thought about saying yes to this job..killing Naruto would be like killing myself! Even if I have to lose my memory over it I wont accept! I even wrote a note to Naruto after Sai had told me and left._

" Sasuke?"

" I have thought about my answer and I would like you to know that I-"

"Hold on...I want to make sure that you really have thought this through so I'll hear your answer later if you don't mind. Right now we have a meeting to go to" he said with a grin

" What meeting?"

" Oh you'll see"

I followed him into town with a couple of guards of his own

We arrived at the Hokage's tower

" Why are we here?" I asked

" We're here for your interrogation with me and the Hokage"

_This day just gets better and better_

I waited outside the wooden doors as Danzo met with Naruto

_Tonight I was suppose to be here..not now!But I've noticed that so many guards are around. I'll have to ask him about if I get a chance..right now I have to deal with this surprise meeting!_

"Sasuke?" repeated Naruto

I listened behind the doors

" Yes, hes here right now to join us" said Danzo

I thought that was my cue to go in so I pushed the doors open to the office

I stood beside Danzo and bowed

" Good morning Hokage-sama"

He didn't respond

" Are we not on good terms?" asked Danzo to Naruto

" I'm not pleased with this meeting right now" He responded

" Well I'm sorry to hear that..but with Elders permission we have to carry on today. Sorry if we have treaded on any plans that you might had have had this afternoon" said Danzo

Naruto nodded

" So..shall we head to the conference room?" asked Shikamaru to Naruto

" Hai.." he said standing up

Two guards took their place beside Naruto and lead him the the conference room as me and Danzo followed behind

The room was quite large and had one long table

I sat down on the side while Naruto and Danzo sat at the heads of the table which made me right in the middle of the two

" Alright..shall we begin?"

**A/N:**Hoped you liked it!

Ill update soon!

I'm tired as a dog

so Ill call it a night with this chapter

Thanks for reading

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

A Prisoner's Love

chapter 7

**A/N: Special Shout out to G.I.R's-Nobody-Xirg ! You Rock! from KibaxHina-Only time will tell**

~Naruto~

" Alright shall we begin?" asked Elder Danzo

I felt tense as Sasuke sat right there

He was so close but so far

I focused on Elder Danzo trying to pay attention to what he was saying

" Sasuke we're here to ask you questions" he started " the Akatsuki have been sighted on the move. We haven't got a chance to question you yet since you were put in prison right after you came back to the village. You had joined the Akatsuki..so what were their motives..what were they planning?"

Sasuke looked bored as ever but he answered

" Your right..I was a member of the Akatsuki..but I wasn't actually there when they made plans."

" Hmm..then what kind of missions did they give you and what were the objectives?"

" I was assigned to one- miss-" he started

The door creaked open and revealed the two guards that followed me everywhere

" What exactly do you think you are doing?" asked Elder Danzo

" Umm its our job to protect the Hokage Danzo-sama" said the one guard

" Do you really think that the Akatsuki will attack in this small four cornered room? Plus the Hokage can take care of himself! Just wait outside the door!" yelled Elder Danzo

The guards hesitated but bowed and left

" Can't they hear us through the door" asked Sasuke

Danzo Laughed

" This room is made for secret conferences and interrogations like this one. Of course the door would be sound proof" he responded " But now...like you were saying"

Sasuke glanced at me but focused back on Danzo

" I was assigned on one mission that sent me and my group members to capture a rogue ninja. The rogue was spying on the Akatsuki for one of the Kages. The objective was to capture and kill him. Of course I carried out the mission as directed by Madara." he said

Danzo shifted in his seat at the name

I had a question that brewed in my mind

I opened my mouth but then closed it

_Am I allowed to ask questions?_

" Did you hear anything at all? What were the Akatsuki hiding?" asked Danzo-sama

"I did hear one thing..I don't know if it has any to do with what your trying to get at but one of the member said something to me. Kisame was his name..after I had finish capturing another rogue he said-" Sasuke started

**Knock Knock**

" What is it?" yelled Danzo

" Gomennasai" said a guard opening the door " The other two Elders have arrived...they would like to speak to you Danzo-sama."

Danzo mumbled something that I couldn't catch

He left the room closing the door behind him

_What do they need hi-_

I looked to where Sasuke sat..he wasn't there

" Sas-"

" Right here"

I turned to my left to see him staring at me

I blushed at how close he was

" Did you know anything about this meeting?" he asked

" N-no I didn't" I answered " but about the guards-"

I felt hand on my chin

" Don't worry..I'll be there" he said

He kissed me softly

I felt his tongue enter my mouth making me moan

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer

I pulled away for air

" Sasuke..Danzo..migh-" I started

" We might not be able to hear him but I'll sense his chakra" hes said quickly before capturing my lips once again

I felt him lift me up onto the table

His hand un-zippered my jacket before slipping his hand up my shirt

I moaned playing with his soft dark hair

I felt like I was slipping away from reality until the door opened

I turned to see Shikamaru looking at us

" Just making sure your okay" he said before leaving

_He didn't even look surprised!_

I blushed a deep red before pushing Sasuke away

"I-I think we should stop" I said zippering my jacket back up and hopping of the table

Sasuke smirked

" You don't know how bad I want you right now" he said

" S-sasuke! Skikamaru jus-"

He kissed me again

I leaned back to break the kiss

"Sasu-"

" Yeah so what..hes your advisor..Shikamaru is the type of guy to keep a secret a secret" he said walking back to his seat

" Yeah but your not the one whose going to have to explain" I said looking down

Sasuke smirked

The door opened again revealing Danzo-sama

" My deepest apologies but its seems that something has come up" he said

" Its fine" I said before bowing " thank you for your work"

" Sasuke" said Danzo

" Yeah..I'm leaving" he said sternly before getting up and following

They both left but Shikamaru appeared

" Come on you have paperwork to do" he said

I followed him down the hall silently until we got in my office

" Shikamaru...about today..." I started as I sat at my desk

" I already knew" he said

"H-how?" I said looking down with a blush

" It was kinda of obvious..when ever he came here for reports you would sit up and actually pay attention...any other person that reported to you, you would slump in your chair with boredom. When you saw him outside of the tower you would stop your conversation with anyone and me to look at him quickly. Plus the maid has been telling me about stained sheets...luckily for you I said you were drinking and eating in bed."

I felt my face grow even hotter at the last part

" Umm.. I-I w-would-" I started

" To keep this a secret...Of course" he finished for me " but if you would like me to keep it a secret even more I suggest you finish that paperwork" he said before leaving

I flopped on my bed exhausted

the moon peeked through the small gap in the curtain covering my bed with its light

I sighed thinking about the conference today

_Stupid Sasuke...But thank Kami Shikamaru already had caught on...or maybe thats that a good thing?Well thing again he is one smart guy! I owe him one...actually I owe him twice! He even told the guard that was post by my bedroom door that I needed privacy and to stand guard outside the office doors with the other guard...He one smart guy...He covered for me too many times to count...Maybe I should stop being so ob-_

_**Knock Knock Knock *scratch***_

I sat up in bed

_Thats Sasuke's knock!_

The door opened quietly and closed

I could see his dark figure at the end of the bed

" H-how did you get past the guard on the roof?" I asked

" I went up the back of the building instead of the front" he said

I could tell he was smirking by the sound of his voice

He crawled on the bed letting the moonlight lighten his appearance

He was in a shirt and boxers like me but he didn't even touch me

He sat crossed legged in front of me

"So how did your explanation go with Shikamaru?" he said

I looked away

" He said that he could tell from my actions...he noticed several things that led to his conclusion about us." I responded

" Hn..it looks like you need to work on your acting" he said with a grin

I pouted

" You can't blame me for looking at how sexy you are in your normal clothes" I said crossing my arms

He laughed

" Well that can't be helped!"

" Well at least I'm not the one attacking people in conference rooms!" I said with a blush

He leaned forward pushing me down on the bed

" Now that you can blame for"

**A/N: **Hoped you liked the chapter

I'm sorry if you expecting a lemon but not today!

I'll promise you one the next chapter guys!

Thanks for reading!  
>REVIEW<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

A Prisoner's Love

chapter 8

**A/N: Shoutout to KibaxHina-Only time will tell..Here you go!**

~Sasuke pov~

I ran my hand up his shirt making him shiver in delight

I kissed him softly but passionately as he wrapped his arms around my neck

These past three days I been suffering and I needed a stress relief...I needed to supply myself with his scent and the sounds that he made

I could feel his heart pounding as I caressed his chest in circles as I used my other hand to discard his shirt that was quite bothersome at the moment

I pulled away for air and dropped down to his chest leaving a trail of marks from his neck to his navel

I traced the seal that was printed on stomach with my tongue before trailing up to his chest

He moaned in pleasure as I licked his right nipple while I teased the other with my index finger and thumb

I licked at both of them until they were hardened before kissing back up his neck

I sucked on his ear lobe before whispering huskliy in his ear

"You act like this is the first time I've touched you like this"

He blushed deeply and turned away

I smirked before kissing him on the nose and dropping to his boxers

I gripped the hem of the boxers and pulled them down to his knees

I gripped his erect member making him arch his back at my touch and moan loudly

I moved back up to lips,capturing them with mine as I began stroking him faster

" S-sas...uke..I w-want you inside of me" he panted

I stopped my teasing and pulled down my own boxers before lining myself at his entrance

I pushed slowly but sure inside of him, making him moan and grind against my hips

" Why are you so damn tig-" i started

**Knock Knock!**

I stopped moving as Naruto stopped his loud breathing

" Hokage-sama!...Captain Kiba and squad have returned" said the gurad

I pulled out of Naruto making him whimper but he sat up

I quickly put my own clothes back on before feeling Naruto's hand on mine

" Sasuke...don't go" he whispered in a hushed tone

I glanced at the door as the light in the office came on

" Naruto..." I said looking in his eyes

He looked at me tighting his grip on my hand

" Alright...but just act normal.." I said with a smirk

I saw his smile even if the moonlight was only on his crystal blue eyes

He disappered into the dark corners of the room

I watched as the door opened making the office light shed light on his appearance

He was in the same shirt but with pants on

He disappeared behind the door

" Kiba-kun! You caught me in a nice dream but nevermind that..what info did you get?" he said in a sleepy but friendly tone

I could picture him sitting at his desk and folding his hands as he rested his head on them

(A/N: Once again this maybe a temporaily pov but than again it maybe not! :)! )

~Kiba pov~

I watched as my best friend walked into the room

He finally got his dream..huh?

I said he would be Hokage and here he is...walking out of the Hokage's bedroom like it was a walk in the park

I stared at him as he sat at his desk in all his glory

I realized he had said something only catching the last bit of it

"...what did you get?" he said

I shook my head abit out of my daze and walked up bowing slightly and then taking off my mask

" Hinata and I tracked down one pairing of the Akatsuki that had the profile's of Kisame and Suigestu...a member of the group that Sasuke Uchiha was accompained by years ago

Naruto nodded to say that he was paying attention

My nose twitched but i rubbed it slightly and continued

" We followed them for two days before the came to a group of rogues...The rogues were going to attack the pair but the one named Kisame said something about not fighting and that they instead make a deal..The rogues agreed and the leader told Kisame to go on..Kisame talked about the 8 tails jinchuriki and about seeking info of his whereabouts" I said before stopping and rubbing my nose again

_What is up with my damn nose?_

I sniffed lightly before stopping my breathing

_That scent..._

I stepped closer to Naruto's desk making him stop in mid-sentence at my actions

" Do you smelll that?" I said

" What are you talking about?" he asked with a questioning look

I stepped closer to Naruto and it seemed that the scent was on his clothing...I looked around and stepped in the path of his bedroom

" It's coming from in here" i said before walking towards the bedrooom

I gripped the knob not even bothering to listen to Naruto's questions that were directed at me

I walked into the dark room looking around

The scent was partically on every item in the room!

" Is someone there?" i asked into the dark corners of the bedroom

I looked to the window seeing that there was a shadow behind the curtains

I walked over to the window as a breeze blew into the room with a kunai from my pouch

I gripped the curtains and pulled them back nearly breaking them

It was just a lamp

I looked out in the window trying to rember the scent before being interuppted from my thoughts

" Kiba-kun?" said Naruto

I bowed

" Gomen Hokage-sama" I walked back into the light of the office

"It's fine...Your probably still on high edge since you came directly here from your mission" he said with a smile " Go on home and get some sleep..I'll call you when I need the rest of the info on the report"

I hesitated

" Gomen...I had felt as if an intruder had entered the tower through that window" I said before turning and opening the wooden doors

He smiled again before shutting the door

"The chances of that happening are slim"

**A/N: Hoped you liked the chapter!**

**I updated again..very soon..Im a little bored but soon I'll have something to do!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll update later next week**

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

A Prisoner's Love

chapter 9

~Naruto~

I paced back and forth in my room

Yes..my room that smelled like Sasuke

After Kiba had left and the guard went back outside the door I literally stripped and jumped into the shower

Scrubbing my skin until it was pinker than Sakura's hair!

I ran my hand through my hair and paced some more

_Thank Kami Sasuke left before he was found_

I stopped where I was and looked at my bed

" I need to go to sleep"

I rolled onto the bed sprawled out as I looked at the ceiling

_This is bad..really bad_

I woke up taking another shower and getting dressed quickly

When I walked out to my office I found Shikamaru and Kiba sitting and talking

Stopping at my desk I turned and faced them

" Good morning" I said wearily

" Same to you.. But I don't know what your doing... its Friday.." said Shikamaru

" I agree..is this Hokage thing getting to your head?" asked Kiba looking at me questioningly

My eyes widened

_That's right!_

Every other Friday we went out to Ichiraku's

We decided to to this the day before I was officially Hokage so that we could stay in contact

Scratching the back of my head I grinned

" Sorry..this week was kinda little to busy for me"

" Your right..it was a drag" agreed Shikamaru

Kiba only nodded his head before standing up

" Well let's not waste the day away in this stuffy old office" he smirked

I smiled and and followed them as we left the tower

As we walked to the shop I felt kinda relieved that Kiba didn't question me about last night

When we reached the Ramen shop we seated ourselves as we talked about our busy week

Of course we couldn't talk about a lot of confiscated stuff since nosy villagers tend to lean in to listen

I only realized how hungry I was when the bowl of Ramen was placed in front of me

I must've had at least 3 bowls before being full

It was Kiba's turn to pay for our meal which wasn't very fair since my meal was a little more than his and Shikamaru's put together

He grumbled about it but paid it

We usually headed right back to the tower on our days out but this time we decided to take a "tour" around the village

On our "tour" we saw a familiar face

" Sai" said Kiba with a grin

Sai gave us all a smile that looked kinda eerie to me but I shook it off

_He's still trying to get his emotions_

I patted him on the back making him stumble forward

He looked at me noticing that I was there

" Hokage-sama" he said before kneeling on one knee and bowing his head

People started to stare at this very awkward sight

" Umm Sai..its Naruto!" I said with a small blush of embrassment

Kiba grinned at me before taking Sai by the shoulders and pulling him to his feet

" So where you going?" asked Shikamaru after rolling his eyes

"I was heading to store for some more scrolls and paint" he said with a fake smile

" Well do you want to walk with us?" I asked " We'll probably passby which ever store you are heading to"

He nodded his head as he stepped beside Shikamaru

"So Shikamaru" Kiba started with a grin" How's you and Temari?"

Shikamaru turned a tinge red before turning on Kiba

" Do you really need to know?" he asked

" Well I would like to know too" I said joining in on the fun

"Yeah! You don't talk much about your personal life" stated Kiba

Shikamaru muttered something before speaking louder

" If you must know we're fine" he said

I laughed as he looked as if he was in a pout

"And you Kiba?" he said

" Oh you know!" he said putting his hands behind his head " Ladies love me so I can't just keep one"

Shikamaru snorted

" Yeah right thats because there isn't even one!"

" Hey! Nobody asked yo-"

Kiba seem to have just stopped everything

"Kiba?" I asked

" That smell..." he said

" He's probably just hungry" said Shikamaru

Kiba sniffed and turned around

I turned also to look at what he was staring at

I saw a person with a black shirt and and with the Uchiha sign on the back

_Shit_

I turned to Kiba quickly to see that he was looking in that direction but not at Sasuke...

"Kiba?" said Sai

" Gomen..it was nothing" he said before walking ahead

Shikamaru shrugged and followed

_I guess he didn't notice_

We dropped Sai off at his store which was some unknown place that only he would know about

As we pasted by the Acadmey we saw some kids playing

One of them was climbing a tree near a fence beforing jumping on top of it

Shikamaru seem to have known the young kid as he yelled the boy's name

The boy was startled making him lose his balance on the fence falling backwards

" Sorry guys..I got to take care of this..See ya later" he said before striding off

I chuckled before walking on with Kiba

Kiba didn't talk much but he was being weird...well to me

_He's walking really close.._

The path we were on was wide and spacious

_He must not notice_

I reached to my head band making my elbow hit him in the head as I tightened it on my head

" Ow" he said before side stepping away from me

" Well I'm not the one invading someone's ELBOW SPACE" I said before smiling

Kiba glanced at me before walking a small distance from me

When we reached my office I stretched my hands over my head as I stood in front of the large glass window

I looked down over the village realizing it was about noon time

" It's time to get back to work..my break is over" I said before turning to Kiba " Hey Kiba do you mind giving me a quick over view of that report before you go?"

Kiba looked at me strangely

" Yeah sure...right after you answer my question" he said sternly

I bit my lip

" Are you seeing someone?" he asked

" No..I'm not really concerned about a relationship...I have too much work to do as-"

" I hate when people lie" he said

I gritted my teeth

"I know your seeing someone"he said walking towards me " I'm not stupid"

" I never said yo-"

" I'm not saying that you did" he said" I know your seeing that Uchiha"

My eyes widened

_So he did see him_

" And what does this have to do with you?" I said straightening up

He was a little taller than me but I wasn't scared of him

He laughed

" What I don't get is that..why would you risk being with him?"

I gave him a questioning glare

Without giving him an answer

He stepped even closer so that I could even feel his breath on my face

" You just don't get it?" he started with a smirk " Why risk being with him... when you can be with me?"

I stepped back only to hit the glass

"Kiba..I really didn't know that you-"

" That I love you" he said flat out

I blushed at his bluntness

"I think you should leave" I said sternly

" Or you'll call the guard?" he asked " Or maybe that damn Uchiha well swoop in and save you?"

I was about to reply to that insult before I felt his lips on mine

I stood there shocked for a microsecond before pushing on his chest

He gripped my shoulder painfully pulling me closer to him

I could feel his tonuge trying to pry my lips open but I kept them closed

He growled in the kiss before he took one hand and piniched my nose closing off my only other breathing passage

My BODY made me open my mouth from the lack of air letting his tongue enter my mouth

His tongue roamed my mouth playing with my trapped tongue

My back was pressed against the glass trapping me between him and the window

His free hand traveling to the hem of my pants slipping inside of my pants to my crouch

Thats when a a flash of Sasuke crossed my mind making me push harder on Kiba until he fell on my desk

I wiped my lips to show my disgust for him

" I suggest you get out" I said with anger laced in my voice

He smirked before getting up and walking towards the door

" Bye Naruto-kun! Oh and tell Sasuke I said hi " he said before closing the door behind him

I stood in place for a moment before striding to my bathroom

I brushed my teeth trying to get the taste of Kiba out of my mouth

I couldn't get his touch off of me!

I shivered at the feeling making me take another shower

I got dressed again and walked to the the wooden doors in my office

I opened them to see the two guards

" DON'T follow me" I said sternly

I walked away and out of the building

Thank Kami I didn't see Kiba anywhere in sight

_He probably would have thought I was going after him..pfft in his dreams!_

I walked through the crowd quickly without straying from my path

Unfornately I looked back to see my two gurads trying to keep up

I gritted my teeth

I strided around several corners and taking paths so that the guards were lost behind me

_Thats what you get!_

I walked up to a building and opened the door to hustle up the stairs

_This is risky! _

I knocked on the door that had the number 7 on it

I waited turning and making sure no one was around

The door opened to reveal the handsome Uchiha

" Naruto?"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**If your not a KibaxNaru fan I'M sorry but it was irresistible to NOT put some of that paring in this situation**

**I'll update soon!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

A Prisoner's Love

chapter 10

~ Sasuke~

I stared at my blonde lover as he sat next to me in my living room

_This is quite uncomfortable.._

I listened as the clock ticked consistently in my small kitchen only being interruppted by the sighs of the blond next to me

I decided it was time to break the silence

" Did anyone follow you here?" I asked keeping my glare on him

" No..I shook off the guards" he said quietly" Sasuke..I dont really know why I'm here but after what Kiba di-"

_He didn't finish.._

" What about Kiba?" I asked trying not to sound too concerned

He opened his mouth several times but nothing came out

" Naruto?" I asked standing up

I walked standing in front of the glass door that lead to the balcony

" Kiba figured out that you and me have been meeting..when he confronted me about it...he confessed that he was in love with me..I started to reject him but he started.. to attack me.." he finished

He held a blush on his cheeks but he keep his head down

I stared at him now that his story has called my complete attention

" Attack you? Kiba?" I asked raising my voice "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head

" He didn't attack me like that...he started touching me..I didn't know what to do..but I pushed him off and..I was confused so I came here...why didn't he just tell me in a different way?" Naruto explained

Angry clawed the inside of my throat like a cat as I thought of what could have happened

I didnt respond as I walked over to my apartment door with a stoic unreadable expression

All I could think about was taking that dog-faced bastard and ripping his teeth out

I took two steps out the door before running into somebody

" Watch where your going...Sai?" I started

" oh I was just coming to get you" he said with his world famous fake smile

I looked over my shoulder to see if he could see Naruto from his angle

I stepped in front of my doorway as I took two steps back

" Alright...meet me outside of the building..I have to get changed" I said

" Well why don't you just let me in like you always do?" he questioned

" I don't let you in.. You always let yourself in dumbass!" I growled before closing my door

I waited until his footsteps started down the stairs before hearing the building door close behind him

" Naruto" I called before walking into my living room

I looked to see him crouched down with his back against the glass door

" Was that Sai?" he whispered

I nodded my head before turning on my heel and heading to my bedroom

" I suggest you leave after we do" I said pulling my shirt over my head as I pulled my anbu gear from my closet

I turned to see Naruto in my bedroom door staring at me

"Sasuke?" he called

" Hn?"

" What is he getting you for? I don't remember assigning you or Sai any mission..?"

I stared blankly at him hesitating at first

" We are just going out to help collect any rogues in the area" I choked out

He opened his mouth at first to speak but quickly closed it and nodded his head

Turning back to get dressed I heard the door close

I sighed softly before finding my mask and heading out

I opened the door to see him standing at the glass door as he gazed out at the streets

" You know if you stand there someone is going to see you?" I said

Watching him nod his head slightly he turned away from the door and sat down not looking my way

" I'm going to go now" I announced before putting my mask on and moving towards the door

I looked back to see him lost in thought

" Bye" I said trying to get his attention

Failing to do so I turned and closed the door behind me

_Did I do something? Maybe he just has a lot on his mind...maybe..._

Going quickly down the steps I meet Sai waiting in the alley next to my apartment..

" Didn't want to attract too much attention" he explained before jumping atop the next building

...

We arrived at the temple in no time which made the knot in my stomach even tighter

_He wants my answer right now.._

I stepped to the center of the brigde waiting to hear that sound of his cane being picked acrossed the floor

" Ah..Sasuke..so nice of you to come and see me at such a short notice" he said with that smirk dancing on his face

_Let's not mention that it's always short notice.._

He stood a few feet from me

" So just tell me your answer"

Glancing at Sai I saw that he was waiting too

" I have one question before I tell you my decision.." I said quickly

I could tell that Danzo was growing impatient but he kept his smirk in place

" What might that be?"

" If I am going to kill the hokage...what's in it for me?"

The elder looked baffled at first but he composed himself in a spilt-second

" I'm not for sure..tell me...what DO you want? Money? Women?"

_Definitely not the last one!_

I stood for a moment thinking

" In fact I think i want something else...I want my freedom" I said

Danzo looked at me questioningly

" What exactly are you saying?"

" I've been stuck in this village longer than I've wanted to"

Danzo nodded his head

" Then this means you'll take the job?" his smirk growing wider

" Hai" I said kneeling and bowing my head " you have my complete loyalty..Danzo-sama"

Danzo laughed

"With you at my side I'll become the next Hokage in no time!"

~Sai pov~

I walked back to the village alone since Danzo wanted to talk to Sasuke more about the mission

_Of course I couldn't go back through the entrance or the guards would be alarmed since Sasuke isn't with me_

_What exactly is Sasuke thinking? Killing the Hokage and getting away with it is suicide on the spot!..._

I stopped by a tree as I jumped to a branch the I could sit down on

_Naruto is such a great kid and Sasuke is going to kill him in cold blood! This isn't right but I can't do anything about it! Unless I want to end my own life...being apart of this group means being loyal to it...Root isn't an easy job and Sasuke just joined it without a blink of an eye...He really is a monster..._

Taking off my mask I watched the road that lead to the village to see if Sasuke would appear

_Of course Danzo is going to take forever and a day with Sasuke since he is his new play toy_

" What do you want! You dragged me out here so tell me already" said a familiar voice

I sat up on my branch and peeked out from behind the leaves of the tree to see two familiar faces

_Shikamaru? Kiba?_

" Your Naruto's advisor so I think you should know... I found a smell in Naruto's room when I was reporting to him and couldn't tell what it was"

" Alright..maybe he left some ramen in there or he probably needed to use the bathroom really ba-" Shikamaru started

" No! I know a body scent is different from a smelly smell! This was a body scent Shikamaru.. So when we went around the village on Friday and while we were walking I smelled that same scent as we passed by Sasuke Uchiha." Kiba explained

Shikamaru stared at Kiba

" Shikamaru! I'm telling you that the Hokage is meeting the traitor Sasu-"

" Will you shut up? You have a loud mouth!...This is such a drag..listen I already know about those two meeting.. Naruto had a conference with Elder Danzo which also had Sasuke there for an interrogation.. Danzo had to leave which left Naruto alone.. I walked in to check on him and.. well they were in a moment.." he said

Kiba looked down

" Well did you get a chance to tell him about how you feel? "

" Yeah..but when I told him he rejected me..I grew angry and kissed even thou he didn't want me to..he pushed me away and told me I should leave..I don't blame him but..I don't think well ever be friends again..It's all because of that Damn Uchiha!" he shouted at the end

" What about me?"

I turned to see a stoic faced Sasuke

Kiba kept his back to him with his teeth bared

" None of your business " he growled

" Well if you think about it my name is my business..but than again..you don't think" he said calmly

Kiba whirled around with his face that resembled a snarl

" Kiba" said Shikamaru as he put his hand on Kiba's shoulder

" At less I didn't wipe out my whole family!"

_Oh man..that did it_

Sasuke turned from cool and collective to a man that was insane

His eyes were red as he walked over to Kiba taking his shirt by the collar

" What did you say...Mutt?" he growled

_I can't just watch..he might kill him_

I jumped to the tree next to me and down to the ground so that it looked like I was down the road instead of spying

_Smile.._

I walked up from behind Sasuke taking him by the shoulder

" I don't suggest you do that Sasuke" I said with a smile

He turned his head to me making him let go of Kiba

" Your right..I shouldn't waste my time on this mangy mutt" he said turning fully towards me

" Shall we go?" I asked signaling him to walk

His eyes back to his dark onyx ones he moved towards the village leaving the three of us behind

" Gomen Kiba" I said with a bow" he isn't in the best mood today"

Kiba muttered something that I didn't catch before straightening his shirt back out

I caught up to the Uchiha before he got to the gate

" You don't have to act like my care taker" he scoffed

I smiled wearily

" I'm not..I'm doing it for Kenji"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**And trust me Sai is the last person to know about their relationship.. Well for now.**

**Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while.. Right now I wrote this on my iPod since my computer is broken.. The screen is totally wiped out and you can't see anything! Good thing I deleted my web history(yaoi ) before I gave my computer to get fixed! ;)**  
><strong>But unfortunately that meant my FF stories to so I can't fix any past chapters on What am I thinking which sucks!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11

A Prisoners Love

Chapter 11

~Naruto pov~

I ran my fingers thru my hair as stared thru the glass door

_This is just great! I have a number of problems as it is and now I have to worry about Sasuke..._

Maybe he was actually capturing rogues...and maybe he isn't

Is he cheatin-...No that isn't it...it can't be...I know it isn't

I smiled wearily to myself as I stood up from the couch..

I went into the kitchen so I could slap some water on my face..

_I just need to worry about the main things...my job as Hokage comes first before my relationship..._

I cut off the sink water and dried my face with a nearby napkin..

I looked around the small tidy apartment before heading out..

Cautiously I eased out of the building door as the street was clear for only a moments time..

I ran into the alley next to the building before heading down into into the next street

" Hokage-sama!" yelled a voice

I turned to see my body guards as they looked tired and out of breath

this game of cat and mouse is coming to an end I guess..

I sighed loudly before heading towards the two guards until they stood before me

" Hokage-sama...where have...you been?" said the much taller one

_I think his name is Koga?...and the other one is...Hiromune.._

Hiromune stared at me until I answered

" I just wanted to get a bit of fresh air..." I said with a smile

Koga nodded his head as he suggested we head back..as I followed Koga, Hiromune came beside me

" Do we need to take care of Kiba-kun?" he said quietly without Koga hearing

_It's seems that I didn't persuade him...  
><em>  
>" What are you talking about?" I asked with innocence in my voice<p>

Hiromune snorted

" Hokage-sama...I know what I see when it happens..when Kiba-kun exited..you stormed out demanding that we shouldn't follow.."

I blinked several times at his logical explanation..

" No..." I said looking at my feet

" Hm...then I suggest that me or Koga stay in your office whenever he is around.." he stated before slowly stepping behind me

When I was finally sitted at my desk I groaned in annoyance...

Taking out a piece of paper,I wrote a list:

**List of problems:**

**1. The Akatsuki are planning**

**2. The elders are raising all hell thru security**

**3. Kiba is not a friend**

I quickly erased the last part

_He isn't a problem...right?_

I shook my head quickly as I heard a knock at the door

I called my permission and watched as Shikamaru strides in

" What are you up to?" he said looking at the piece of paper

" Just writing a to do list" I said before quietly shoving the list into my inner cloak pocket

I picked up my pen and started on the stack of paper work

Shikamaru shook his head gently before sitting in one of the chairs

A long silence lasted until someone broke it

" I talked to Kiba" he stated

I stopped briefly for a moment before continuing my work

" You can't avoid him forever you know?" he said

" I'm not avoiding him.." I replied looking up from my work

Shikamaru turns his head

" He said he was sorry...he thinks that you and him well never be friends again"

I hesitated for a second

" Maybe...or maybe not.." I said before getting back to my work

" I don't think he's going to tell...you know..About you and Sasuke-kun...he hates the guy as it is but he really is just keeping it a secret for you"

I didn't respond or look up

Shikamaru excused himself,closing the door behind him

" This sucks" I mumbled to myself..

_it's not like I don't want to be friends with Kiba but it's just that...if he loves or still wanted to be friends with me he wouldn't have done that...maybe I can still be his friends be just..not as close...Next time I see him..I'll tell him_

I smiled to myself before hearing a knock on the doors again

Elder Danzo didn't wait for me to answer as he strides in and up to my desk

" Naruto-sama" he said with a creepy grin

I bowed my head at his presence

" How can I help you?" I asked with a hint of fear

" You haven't heard?" he sneered

In that moment a Anbu quickly entered the room with a quick excuse

" Yes?" I said

" Hokage-sama" he started " we have one rogue in interrogation...he has told us the Akatsuki have a new member named Kabuto Yakushi...Kabuto has worked with Orchimaru in the past..."

" Why is this important?" I asked in annoyance " this news is not good...but does it matter that the Akatsuki has a new member or even lost one..they are still the most wanted in the shinobi world no matter if there is one or five"

Danzo's face twisted in anger

" You really don't give a damn about this village...all you've ever accomplished was the defeat of Pain...thats one member of the Akatsuki and you don't care when another is added? That is like all your work was stepped on and screwed! Why should we even report to you when your just caught up in your social life?" he growled

I stood sharply with my teeth gritted

" Hokage-sama" called the Anbu

" What?" I yelled

" Kabuto isn't just joining..he's reviving the dead members"

**A/n: hoped you liked..**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read authors note at bottom please! Thanks and Enjoy! :)  
><strong>  
>A Prisoners Love<p>

Chapter 12

~Sasuke~

I stayed silent the whole walk to my apartment

_Why did he have to go there?  
><em>  
>I opened the door to my apartment before turning around to face Sai<p>

" Alright see ya" I said shutting the door

Suddenly I felt a force on the door causing me to stare at Sai

" What the hell?" I said

I opened the door again

" What's your damn pro-" I started

I found myself on the ground with the wind knocked out of me

_Did he just..?  
><em>  
>I heard my apartment door shut and the lock put in place<p>

" Sai-" I said trying to sit up

I was pushed down yet again to see Sai straddling me with his face mere inches from mine..

" Shut up" he demanded

I closed my mouth but held a stern glare on him

I could feel and see his tanto in his hand

" Are you a traitor?" he said

" Well technically yea-"

" I'm taking about to the Root?" he growled

His voice surprised but I didn't show it

" No..why?"

"I'm asking the questions not you..is it correct that you are seeing the Hokage secretly?"

I froze for a moment closing my eyes

" Yes.."

I felt his weight shift as he got off of me

Sitting up quickly I stared at him with a furious glare

" Don't EVER do that again" I warned

Standing, I walked into my living room

" How did you find out?" I asked finally

" Kiba and Shikamaru were talking about it..I just so happened to be nearby to hear what they were saying" he responded

I snorted

" What a coincidence.."

" Indeed..but why exactly did you accept the mission if you are in love with the Hokage?"

" In love? When did you come to that conclu-..never mind..yeah I'm in love with.. But I had to accept..if I didn't Danzo would erase my memories of everything..I did have not one single memory of Naruto it would crush him.. Also I would go back to my old ways..Killing without emotion because of this damned curse mark..Is that good enough of a explanation?" I growled the last part

" It will do " he said " when is the day..?"

I ran my fingers they my hair

_thank Kami he didn't ask if I was to do it or not_..

" Sasuke?" he called

" Danzo said something about the Akatsuki but did elaborate on what was wrong..he said the job needed to be done quickly so that he could prepare the village for what was to come.. "

" When is it?" Sai pressured

His constant asking pushed me off the edge

With Anger laced in my voice I yelled

" God dammit Sai it's in 4 days!"

~Naruto~

I stared at the Anbu before dropping in my seat

I stared at my desk for a moment..

" Your dismissed" I said softly

The Anbu bowed and left

" You have hundreds of people in your hands and all you can do is stare at your desk? Your too young to be Ho-"

I didn't let him finish

" When I said 'your Dismissed that meant you too!" I growled with my eyes glaring

Danzo snorted and muttered something I didn't catch

He slammed the door as hard as his single hand would allow him to

_Good riddance_

The door was knocked upon again

" NO!"

" I think yes" said Shikamaru as he walked in anyway

" I just saw a pissed off Danzo...are you the cause?... Scratch that..I know it's a drag but did you hear?" he said

" Yes" I said

" Security is already at their maximum..do you think we should send Anbu to take out Kabuto before he revives all the members..if he hasn't done so already.."

Instant thoughts of Sasuke appeared with him fighting..

I shook my head gently

" Yes..if they can..bring him back for interrogation..also if they see any Akatsuki members they are to kill them on the spot" I said

" How many squads? And who?" he said

" Send 3 squads..Number 9, 12 and 19"

Shikamaru nodded his head in approval and understanding before heading out..

I sighed loudly

_I may have to get out there myself..  
><em>  
>Memories of Pain flooded back to me..<p>

I looked out at the sunset..I heard a knock again

(These people don't give it a rest..do they?

" Yes" I said

I waited for the door to open

Nothing..

I got up and walked to the door before hearing a pair of feet behind me

" You need better guards" said a hushed voice

I turned to see The handsome Uchiha

" How..why...but-"

" How..your roof guard was sleeping..why..because I need you..but three days is just too long." he whispered with one of his rare smiles

I turned to the door before facing him again

" I'm in a trouble situation right now..The Akatsuki have recruited Kabuto as one of their members..but the problem is that he is reviving the dead members..Also I yelled at Elder Danzo who thinks totally differently from me" I said walking pass him to my desk

" Kabuto?" the Uchiha repeated

" Yes..he helped Orchimaru with his experiments..he would be the one to learn how to revive the dead.." I said opening a draw in my desk

" Are you still collecting evidence?"

" No..Shikamaru and I agree to take action before the Akatsuki come here..we are trying to see who is revived and who isn't...if the Anbu squads that I'm sending capture Kabuto they are to bring him back.."

Sasuke stayed silent

" Security is already at it's max and two of the members we don't even know their specialties"

I pulled out several files that had "S-Rank" stamped all over them

Each file had a picture or drawing of the Akatsuki members that was collect over the past..

" What two members are those?" Sasuke asked

" The one with the orange mask..and the strange one with the plant like leaves on his body..I really wonder what he is?" I said closing my eyes as I crossed my arms

I felt breath tickle my ear and a pair of arms wrap around me

I don't know why..I really don't.. But my body went into a panic..images of Kiba flash in my mind

Years of training kicked in and moved unconsciously

I took my foot and hooked it behind the persons behind me and pulled it from underneath him..making him and me fall..but I was one top

" You know that hurt?" asked the Uchiha

" Sorry..I'm just a little on edge since Kiba..and now the Akatsuki are moving..it's hard to tell who is going to kill you or not when your a jinchuriki and the Hokage." I said

I didn't miss the moment when Sasuke flinched..

_what's up with him?_

I felt him hug me to his chest

" Nobody's going to hurt..I promise"

**A/N: hope you like it!**

**I promise Some sexy time next chapter but for now I'll leave it at that!**

**Also please read my lastest story "To be or Not to be?" it's a SasuxNaru of course! I'm already two chapters in!**

**If you haven't done so please read and review!**

**And yes! I have found a way to update!**

**REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 13

~Sasuke pov~

I hugged him to my chest as I stared at the ceiling..the sun was setting gently on the horizon which told me night was to appear any moment

I felt his body shift so that he could look into my eyes

" I trust you" he smiled before kissing me

I kissed back encouraging him to continue

He hesitated before Snaking his hand genty under my plain shirt

His hands sending shivers throughout my body

I moaned into the kiss as I played with his tongue

He sat up making him sit in my lap

I pulled away only to take off my shirt before pulling him back into another passionate kiss

His hands roamed the now exposed skin

My hands were busy taking his cloak and shirt off as well

Thats when a idea slowly made it's way into my mind as I glanced at his head band

I pulled away yet again making his face hold a puzzled one

I smirked before taking his head band and pulling it down over his eyes

" Sasuke.." he whispered

" Just relax" I said huskily in his ear

I started kissing his jaw line down to his collarbone before letting my impatient hands un-do his pants

His erect member made itself known thru his boxers making me lick my lips unconsciously

I pushed him down on to his back before climbing on top of him

His hands caressed my midnight hair as I pulled his boxers down

He gasped as my cold hands stroked his warm member

" Sasuke stop teasing.." he whispered almost in a moan

" Whatever you say Love" I said with a grin

I unzipped my own pants before pulling both my pants and boxers down

My own member twitching excitedly

I lined myself at his entrance

I slowly pushed into groaning near his ear

His body tensed as I stopped when I was fully inside of him

" It hurts?" I asked softly

" It been a while.." he whispered in pants

I waited before feeling him relax..

I moved slowly at first until I heard him moan softly making me pick up the pace

I gripped his leaking member hearing a gasp between a his moans

Stroking him with the pace if my thrusts

He moaned even louder as he wrapped his legs around my waist

It wasnt long befor I groaned, feeling him tighten around my member

" S-sasuke.." he panted as he arched his back before releasing with me

I panted over him as I could only see the outline of his face in the dark

" Sasuke?" he called softly

" Hn?" I mumbled trying to get my energy back

" You know I still love you?" he said

" I do..I love you too Naruto" I said in calming breaths

~Naruto~

I woke up to a cold bed which made sit up

_I didn't see him off!_

I flopped back down in annoyance at myself

Getting up to take another skin scrubbing shower and quickly dressing before going into my office

Looking at the clock for the first time my eyes widened

" Shit!" I said scrambling to the door

I opened the door to see Koga and Hiromune talking

" Good morning Hokage-sama" they both said in unison

" Good morning..did Shikamaru leave a message for me by any chance?" I said quickly

" Yeah..he said to meet him at the academy building when you woke up

I nodded my head before heading out the building with body guards in tow

I arrived at the academy to see the young students being let out

" It's the Hokage" said one kid

_Good Kami!_

The students ran over to me calling for my attention

" Alright back up brats" said Hiromune

" Go home!" yelled a voice

The mob of students turned to see an angry Shikamaru before high tailing it out of there

" Thanks" I said sheepishly scratching my head

" Yeah.." he said " I told you to come here because I got a report back from Squad 9..Neji's squad..the letter said that they found an area that had stumps of trees knock down..they think it was a practice for the revived members.."

I nodded

" Did they find out who has been revived?"

" Well not squad 9 but squad 19 did..they could only identify two members..Sasori and Itachi Uchiha"

**A/N: hoped you liked! **

**I got a new laptop! So longer chapters are back in business! * shoots fist into air* anyway sorry for the complaining about my laptop and iPod problems! Also how was the lemon scene? I hope it was okay!**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 14

~Sasuke pov~

_Great..two more days until my dead line and I can't seem to think!  
><em>I ran my finger through my hair before lying down my bed

_Sai knows about our secret and I don't think he is going to keep it! He might have kept the other one safe but Danzo could probably force him to tell him about me! I can't trust anyone but Naruto!_

I groaned in annoyance before rolling on my side

_I can erase my memories...or kill Naruto…_ Erasing my memories would mean a life of no history and not knowing anything that happen which would be a problem..plus someone else would kill Naruto…Killing Naru-…..let's not think about that..

I stood up before walking to my bathroom to take quick and much needed shower.

Quickly getting dress I made my way into my living room..

_Maybe finding a rogue or two will spear my brain from th-_

_*Knock Knock*_

I walked towards the door to see Sai..once again

" What?" I said

" Danzo wants to see you" he said

" And if I say no?"

" I'll force you"

I almost laughed

" You couldn't if you tried"

" If you think about what happened yest-"

" Alright…just shut up" I growled before grabbing my mask and following him

~Sai pov~

We arrived at the temple silently and stood on the bridge waiting

" So Sasuke" said the appearing elder " have you made any plans?"

" No" he said without any emotion

Danzo smiled shaking his head

" You act like you don't even plan on killing the foolish boy"

I noticed that Sasuke's fist tightened for a moment

" I just don't have any plans…" he answered in the same tone

" Well..I have to wonder about your trust..I know you aren't allowed to see the Hokage but I hope your past doesn't blind you from your mission.."

" Sai" the elder called

" Hai" I answered before kneeling

" Tell me..what is your relationship with Sasuke…rivals..comrades..friends?" he asked

Sasuke snorted at his question

" We are merely comrades..our only connection is the secret that we and you only know about.." I said ignoring the Uchiha

" Is there anything he hasn't told me?"

I didn't hesitate

" No sir"

" Good..he has my full trust..if your words are false..you will take the blame for him" he said before dismissing us

* * *

><p>" Thanks" said the Uchiha next to me<p>

" For what?" I asked

" You know what I'm talking about..don't make me say it again!" he growled

A smile hid behind me mask as I nodded

_His Uchiha pride is just in the way.._

As we entered back through the gates the guards told us some important news

" The Hokage wants all Anbu in a meeting at the tower" said one

We both nodded our heads before going towards the tower

When we arrived the two guards told us to go to the conference room on the third level

We quickly made our way to the assigned room and opened the door before taking our seats at the table

"Since everyone is here…I'll began" said the blond

I noticed how stern his voice was as he spoke

"The Akatsuki are planning and have recruited Kabuto Yakushi..Kabuto was an apprentice to the late Orchimaru..he has now taken upon himself to continue experimenting and has figured out a dangerous and powerful jutsu that makes every village filled with dread..he has figured out the Reanimation Jutsu..he has already begun back Sasori a member of the said group and another powerful member..Itachi Uchiha"

I felt Sasuke tense beside me

Naruto stayed silent for a moment

" As you all know there is only two jinchurikis left and I'm one of them..it's going to be dangerous but most of you are going to have to fight against the members of the Akatsuki..your comrades may fall but you have to worry about yourself in things like this..I'm not saying to turn your back on a friend but..in most cases you will probably have to for your own sake..I have already sent two teams to capture Kabuto before he can revive any more of the Akatsuki..we can't risk having them all revived..I have fought with three of the members..each of them have their own specialties..and each one is dangerous..You see how just one of them has wiped out our entire village..we don't want to know what more can do"

~Naruto~

I dismissed them all after talking about evening out the groups by random..

_Shikamaru said he would do that.._

I laid my head in my hands as I settled back at my desk

_Probably hundreds of shinobi will die..for my sake…I have the Nine –Tailed under my control but…If my control slips..I won't let that happen!_

I looked up to look out at the village as the sun started to descend

*knock knock*

I called my permission before spinning around to see a familiar face

" Kiba?" I voiced

" Yeah.." he responded looking down

I saw Hiromune step from behind him as the door closed

_Jeez!_

" Listen..I'm really sorry about what happened last time I was here…it was just..I was an-"

" It's alright.." I said with a smile " we can still be friends..just nothing more than that"

His face flashed with pain but relief soon showed

" I'm glad you forgive me.." he said with a grin before turning on his heel

" I know you have work to do so I'll just leave" he announced before stopping..

He turned around with a sad smile

" Don't worry Naurto…I'll fight for you"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**Sorry it's so short…I'm having problems thinking for this story! But don't worry I'll update in like two days to make up for such a small chapter!**

**Plus..I thought it was a good place to stop**

**Thanks for reading**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry guys for the wait..I've really had a strong writers block but now I have my mind set to update and so this is what my brain typed..sorry if it sucks beans.**

~Sasuke pov~

_Tomorrow is the day..that deadline.._

I was totally stumped at how I was going to pull this off..

_The meeting was helpful..but not at the same time..First I learned what was going on..then I learned that my brother is back?.._

I shook my head gently before looking at the clock..

_12:35pm_

I had wasted my whole morning trying to figure out something and I still had nothing..

Sitting up of my couchI looked outside to see the busy street below..

_No one has not a clue whats going on.._

I laughed out loud to myself before getting and putting my Anbu gear on..

The only thing to do was check the perimeter of the village..

All shinobi were supposed to stay in the Village area besides the two groups that were sent out..

I headed out my balcony door with my mask on before jumping to the next rooftop

I found my way to another apartment building before jumping down to a balcony that wasn't mine..

I knock on the door that lead inside and waited until a familiar face appeared..

" Sasuke?" said Sai as he slide the door open

"Come on..let's go and do some work around the perimeter..so that we don't look lazy" I growled in response

He flashed his fake smile before disappearing behind the curtained glass door..

I waited impatiently before seeing a mouse faced mask appear nodding..

We made our way to the gates and told the guards our task

They agreed and we were off

" Have any plans yet?" Sai asked as we jumped from tree to tree

" No" I said behind my mask "My plan is to think up one..how about that?"

Sai stayed quiet until we reached the perimeter. The path went beyond it but again..we weren't allowed to leave the area..

We walked the boundary that was shaped in a circle around the village..

" What are you going to do about your brother?" asked my companion

I rolled my eyes but answered

" I'm not worried about him..i know he is still after me but I am not after him..he knows where to find me then fine..let him come to me first and then we will see what happens..but for now..I'm not concerned"

He stayed quiet after that..

When we were closing in on the path we had started on we saw shinobui and Kiba's anbu team

" whats going on?" I asked walking faster with Sai at my heels..

That's when we heard rattling and footsteps..a lot of footsteps

We saw that the shinobbi and Anbu team had stopped on the path as we came into view

" Sasuke..Sai?" asked Kiba when he averted his glaze to us

I walked up next to him before looking down the path

" Is that…?" asked Sai

Kiba nodded his head

" Yes..Neji captured Kabuto Yakushi"

* * *

><p>~Naruto pov~<p>

" Alright..I got the list of random teams.." said Shikamaru as he slapped a list on my desk..

_He's angry about something.._

"Thanks.." I said pushing it to the side " What's up with you?"

He piniched his nose before replying

" I know this is a drag but…there is some bad news and some good-" he started

The doors were pushed open before he could continue

" Sir!" said Hiromune as he tried to reach for the interrupter

" Danzo..what is wrong with knocking?" I asked sternly

"Knocking would just waste time for something like this!" he said moving up beside Shikamaru

I gritted my teeth

"For something like what?"

" Kabuto Yakushi is in interrogation right now!" he yelled pointing out the window

My eyes widened

"I need to see him" I stated firmly

" No..you don't..the Anbu and Intel are the ones asking the questions.." Danzo said

I shook my head

" I know him better than intel does..unless they get in his head..he's a twisted soul that needs to put into prison" I said before standing up

" Hiro-" I started

" You can't burst in on a interrogation!"

" Yes I can..am Hokage"

Danzo laughed

" Not for long.."

The silence that held was tense before he said

"Your soon to be a target"

Shikamaru shook his head

" The Akatsuki will never get Naruto..even if he is on his last dieing breath.."

**A/N: Really short but it will have to do for now..**

**Thanks for reading..**

**Im almost over this writer block!**

**I can feel it!**

**REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 16

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 16

**A/N: So yeah..I said Friday and today is Saturday..I've been seriously busy..no excuses! For real..it's a religious thing so I'm not going to explain but yeah..The Sasuke pov right now is when Kabuto is walking into the village..it's a small time before the interrogation but not much!**

~Sasuke~

I watched as both teams of Anbu passed by before joining them from behind

" I can't believe this!" said Kiba as he followed

Sai stayed quiet..

_Sai doesn't know Kabuto so..he should stay quiet..But now..this is my fault..I should have killed the basket case when I killed Orchimaru! But I guess I was too focused on surviving.._

I shuddered slightly thinking about the fight..it was intense but the curse mark helped me through it..

The guards at the gate were astonished at first but the kept silent before one of them ran off in a hurry to spread the word

We tried to keep a low profile but we couldn't ..the path to our destination was filled with villagers..that was nosy

Kiba and I had to clear the way as more of them had their backs turned to the dangerous captive..

" Come on! Move your fat asses!" Kiba growled next to me..

I agreed but stayed quiet

When we finally reached the building of Intelligence there was calm among the group..in a way

" Who's that?" I asked quietly to Sai as we reached the building

There was a man with a long ponytail..his blonde hair turning to gray slowly which showed his age..his head band on his forehead but his eyes a light sky blue that remembered me of someone in the past..

He held a stern look on his face before asking the captain, Neji something

" Is this Kabuto Akashi?" he asked

" Hai.." Neji responded behind his bird like mask

I looked at Kabuto..he was silent the whole walk..even when I was around..

_I guess he ran out of wise ass thoughts to say to me..after all..I did kill his mentor_

I smirked at his miserable state

His face wasn't visible as his head was down and covered a black hood that was part of the cloak that he wore

His hands were bonded together with rope chakra lines and chains..so were his feet as he shuffled through the long walk here

"Is he injured?" asked a familiar voice

I looked up recognizing who it was

" No Ino.." said the stern man

_Wait..that's her father!_

Ino was grown up..she was medical nin last time I heard but I remember her having the same talent as her father..

A picture of the chunin exams flashed in my head but I shook it lose

Finally Sai answered..he must have been thinking as well

" That's Ino's father, Inoichi Yamanaka..he is the head of the intelligence division..his talent is to go through people's memories and thoughts..Ino has the same ability and will take his place when she retires..if she wants to..but for now she heals the captives that are brought her for interrogation" he explained

I nodded my head lightly before following the others inside

The room was normal at first with chairs and a table but another door lead to a Stone room..that had a tomb like stone in the middle but was on hinges

" Put him in there.." Inoichi pointed

The anbu that were next to Kabuto shoved him in the stone like tomb a before closing the hinge like doors on him..his head was the only thing that stuck out before half his body was lowered into the floor before stopping at his mid-section..

The hood was still on him..his face not visible to anyone..

Neji motioned his hand and the rest of his squad left..Kiba did the same before it was only Inoichi Kiba Sai Neji and two of the Intel personal there

Inoichi looked at Kabuto strangely before speaking

" What's up with the hood?" he growled angrily before swiftly walking over to the captive and taking his hood off

Kiba looked away but I and Sai stared..at Kabuto

His skin was scaly like a snake's and his eyes a yellow color with black slits for pupils..his teeth sharp like the fangs of a snake's..

" What is wrong with him?" I asked towards Neji

" We found him like this..but it's even worse..he had two snakes connected to him..we just cut them off" he explained calmly

I took off my mask as did the rest of us..we were safe here to do so

" What's the matter? You don't like what you ssee?" Kabuto hissed

His eyes locked on me as he spoke

" Your right..I don't " I retorted back

He frowned

"You are ssomething elsse aren't you? You said you wanted power..we gave you power..you said you wanted to kill..and we helped you locate him..but instead you turn the tables on us and kill Orchimaru..you're quite something indeed"

" You're the some_thing.._At least I am some_one_" I emphasized

He laughed

I growled

"Your quite wrong on that my friend..yes I am not as human as I look but your aren't either"

I tightened my hand into a fist before walking over to the bastard

"We are not _friends!_ And neither am I the same as you"

He laughed more

" We have more things in common than you think…"

" Name it?" I growled as we were face to face

"One..we are both a fool..I for going to the Akatsuki and you for returning..two we are here-"

" What do you mean here?" I asked

" Sasuke-" started Sai

" Shut up..I'm talking" I said not even turning around

The first insult that he was to throw at me was going to be a punch that would knock the scales off his face

" We are in this ..you and I are prisoners..I bet they still don't trust you.."

I stayed silent

" I guess I'm right.."

I walked away towards the door before hearing call my name

" Oh and Sasuke.." a wide grin lay upon his face as he spoke

" We are both of the same kind…different from these villages..these villages you see, are the victims..and we..are the Monsters"

~Naruto pov~

(A/N: Alright back to the present!)

I watched the door close behind the devious elder as Hiromune guided him out as I had told him too

_I don't need any more stress as it is!_

I looked out at the village for maybe the millionth time that day..

_I can finally understand way Grandma Tsundae and the Third Hokage always had a habit of looking out the window.._

_It was because they saw the responsibility that was on their shoulders..the hundreds of people who depended on them to make the best decision..whenever I am making a decision I think of what is good for those certain people that are involved..then this view reminds me of the family that those people have...then the friends..the relatives..everyone is somehow connected..even if it's just the vendor that gives you those baskets of fruit every week..if he were to die then the customers would have to find another way to get their food..then the family that depending on them to get that food will be affect-.._

I shake my head at the rambling I was thinking of…

I looked back at the sheet of paper that Shikmaru had given to me

Friends for my past and present were on the list to fight and protect this village..

Then I saw one name..that stood out from the rest..

**Squad #36. Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha; Personal guards**

I smiled widely as I realized that that certain squad wasn't random. It was thought through

_Thanks Shikamaru_

**A/N: So yeah I hoped you like it..it was probably short but I really need to go to sleep!**

**I made this chapter update for KibaxHina-Only Time Will Tell and Akasuna Hime!**

**Thanks guys!**

**I'll update " To be of Not to be?" Tomorrow night when I have more time!**

**I already have something in mind…Thank Echo Uchiha who likes ItaNaru..I thought of something!**

***evil laugh* You guys just have to wait!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 17

A/N: Alright so I didn't update last Saturday because Hurricane Irene hit my town hard and we didn't have power for two days. So that's an excuse you can't blame me for! I hope you're not mad and I hope none of you who were in the Hurricane got hurt. Thanks if you understand! Here's the chapter!

~Sasuke pov~

I glared at Sai as he caught up to me

"That went ..well" he said as he put his mask back on

I put my own back on as we started down the street of the village with its afternoon crowd

Before we started down an alley I heard someone running in our direction

Turning around I saw The mask of a bird which was Neji

He stopped in front of me before speaking in a low voice

" I have heard word from Shikamaru that you are the Hokage's personal guard during this upcoming event"

I didn't even flinch but just thanked him for telling me

He bowed shortly before leaving..but I knew behind that mask he held a stern face

Neji never liked after I came back to this village..he disliked me even more when I join the anbu and was made Captain

_He still thinks I'm a traitor_

I looked at Sai who had already started walking deeper into the alley before jumping up top to a nearby roof

Not in the mood I didn't follow him and decided to see the Hokage instead

_I am his personal guard right?_

I smirked under my masked at the thought of being able to see him

~Kiba Pov~

(A/N: Its temporarily my readers..just for a few chapters..i can only handle but so many povs! xD)

The borders were the same as usual…checked and still no sight of the enemies

I sighed and scratched my head

Akamaru barked and sat down making me slide off of him

"Hey cut it out?" I said as I fell on my back

I laid there for a second

Shikamaru had told me that I was going to be Naruto's personal guard

_How am I going to act alone with him?_

Getting up I decided to go to the tower

Hopping on Akamaru we went straight to the village

When we arrived I whistled for Akamaru to go on home for the day

He barked and ran off

I got the tower in no time and soon was already at the doors of the Hokage's office

His two guards looked at me nodding their head before opening the doors

The doors closed behind me as I walked in only to see he was not there

I at the doors again

_Why would they send me in here if he isn't-_

"Sasuke"

I stopped everything even my breathing as I heard a moan

I looked in the direction of the sound knowing it was Naruto's voice

_Dear Kami are they…?_

I stepped towards the bedroom door to see the blonde underneath the well-known Uchiha

My cheeks flared with a blushed as I looked away

Closing my eyes I stepped away

Jealousy and anger rose but I pushed it down

I stepped towards the doors that lead towards the office before calming down

Changing my expression I looked at the desk

"Naruto?" I said acting like I just came in the room

I heard quick footsteps before seeing Naruto

His face red with a small grin

"Oh hey you're here" he said taking his seat at the desk

"Yeah I decided to arrive early" I said glancing at the bedroom door

"That's good to hear" he said

He looked towards the door before looking at me

I heard laughing before the Uchiha came into view

His trade mark smirk in place as he stared at me

" You honestly think you were his only personal guard?" he said

I looked at him strangely first before looking at Naruto

" I'm not?" I said

_All this time I thought I was!_

Naruto didn't say anything

"I am the so called second guard" he chuckled holding his stomach as if it was the most hilarious thing on the planet!

Embarrassed I looked away only to see the doors open

Sai walked into the room until he was a few feet from the desk

"I'm here to do my duty Naruto-sama"

" He is too!" I said looking at Naruto

Naruto looked at Sai blankly before speaking

"Drop the -sama and you can fulfill your so called Duty" he said

~Sasuke pov~

I watched as Sai looked at Naruto with his dumbass fake smile

I looked at Kiba before holding back another laugh

_Thank Kami I was put in this squad..I wouln't have been able to focus with Kiba alone with Naruto..effing bastard don't know how to keep his hands off other people's property_

I looked at the time and frowned

_He's gonna be here any minute to wonder why I didn't kill Naruto. Today was the deadline..and here I am..guarding him_

The door opened again to reveal an anbu

"Hokage-sama"

Naruto head perked up

It was as if my heart almost stopped as I heard the Anbu's words

"The Akatsuki is here"

~Naruto pov~

Yeah..I was panicking

Well in the inside

I stood up fast before speaking

" Gather the shinobi and tell them get into their groups as already planned. Also send word to Shikamaru..he is at the academy with the students. Tell him to start getting the town to head into the cliff. Make the children spread the word and help."

The Anbu nodded before disappearing

I turned towards Sasuke, Sai and Kiba

"We're going to the roof top"

A/N: Hope you liked it!

This is the moment we've all been waiting for!

The Akatsuki have finally arrived!

*Appalause*

So yeah Sasuke is in a world of trouble and Naruto is freaking out!

What more could you want?

Oh I know..Itachi!

*evil smirk*

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW


	18. Chapter 18

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 18

**A/N: To be honest I'm not as excited about this story as I am with "To be or Not to be?" ... Anyway I'm just letting you guys know that after these two stories are complete..I'm taking a break..sorry to say but sometimes updating is frustrating and I have a Busy schedule..i play soccer now..but the season will be over soon! I will call this update a surprise one!...SURPRISE! hope you enjoy the chapter!**

~Kiba pov~

The old tower shook as an earth shattering hit shook the village

We pounded up the stairs to the rooftop with Sasuke taking the lead

Naruto was behind him with my following and Sai taking rear

We stopped in front of a rusty iron door that lead goths roof top

Sasuke tried the handle but it won't move

" Have you web been to the rooftop?" I asked Naruto as we stood on the small platform in front of the door

" No..the last person to use it was Granny Tsundae.." he said as his eyes dimmed with the mention of the last Hokage

" Kiba..give me a hand will you?" growled Sasuke as he pushed against the door

The door moved slightly but only a crack

Sasuke stepped back with his shoulder positioned towards the door

" Are you crazy?" I said bewildered at him

" Just do it.." he said with his eyes trained on the door

I got into the same position and waited until the signal which was too soon for me

He charged faster than me as I was more hesitant

Of course I hit the door but it seemed as if it was already open

I ended up outside where my eyes widened to the state the village was in

Buildings were destroyed from the far end of the village with dark smoke clouds floating above it

I looked to my left to see Naruto staring hard at the view with his hands in fists making his knuckles white

" Hokage-sama"

I turned to see Shikamaru

I could tell he was beyond serious if he called Naruto that...

~Naruto pov~

Rage twisted my vision as I looked at the village..

My heart pounded loudly in my chest as if it was the loudest thing in my head

" Hokage-sama"

I turned stiffly to look at Shikamaru

" Go on" I said trying to keep the sterness out of my voice

" The villagers are in the safe house...our squads are holding steady but tiring quickly" his head down as he spoke

My fists tightened causing my nails to break the skin on my palms

" Are all shinobi out there? Or we just decided to call our reinforcements too soon?" I asked keeping my gaze on him

" The reinforcements are waiting for the signal to go but I think that's going to be soon if we start to get causalities"

I turned back to the village that I've had reign over for only a year...

It was the village that hated me for the thing inside me..the village that never wanted me to be a ninja at first..never wanted me to be anything more then an outcast..but here I was as the sixth Hokage .

I walked closer to the railing that was in front of me..

" I want you all to-"

"You're not going out there" said a voice

" Sasuke I have to..I have no other choice than to...the last two hokages have helped the village in some kind of way everytime there was an enemy this skilled. I plan on doing exactly what they do"

"You cant..you'll lose yourself" said Kiba

" Lose myself?" I turned on him " I wouldnt have become Hokage if I didn't have the nine tailed fox under control! I may have acted like an idiot back then but it's been a while since I have acted like one. I know that this isn't the time to goof off"

" You are right, but why can't you wait until the reinforcements have been launched before we bring out our secret weapon..which is you?" Shikamaru explained

I stayed silent for a moment before stepping away from the railing

" Give it an hour before we launch the reinforcements. If they aren't doing any better then I want the rest of the Anbu to be out there with me" I demanded

Shikamaru nodded but turned to Sasuke

" If he is to go anywhere you are to go too...you have more experience with fighting Itachi who is probably the biggest problem we have to worry about"

" Hn" he replied behind his mask

"Exactly who are we dealing with? Itachi is one of them but who else?" asked Kiba

" Itachi Sasori Deidara and Kisame..Unfortunately Kisame is not revived but fully alive" Shikamaru answered

Kiba nodded his head

I looked T Shikamaru who had suddenly started listening to ear piece that could let him listen to any shinobi that had one too

" Alright I'll be there" he said back to the device before turning to me

" Elder Danzo is here" he said before starting towards the roof door

I saw Sasuke stiffen at the name but dismissed it as a sign of nervousness around the elder

~Sasuke pov~

_Times up..._

I waited patiently with Naruto and the others as Shikamaru went to go and escort the elder to the rooftop

" Maybe he could help me determine what to do if the reinforcements fail" Naruto mumbled

I shifted my feet nervously..a habit I picked up from showing too much emotion around Naruto

_If I tell him now he is sure to get away from him...but then again Danzo's not supposed to kill him...I am.._

" Naruto-" I started

" Naruto it's a pleasure to see you at such difficult times as these"

I turned to the voice of Danzo with his cocky smirk put in place

Narurto returned the greeting quietly without looking at the elder but at the village instead

" Sasuke " Shikamaru called

" Hn?"

" The elder wants to talk to you"

I walked over to the older deceptive man before following him to the other side of the rooftop

" What the hell are you doing?" he growled as soon we stopped " You are so close to and yet you stand there guarding him instead!"

" There are three other guards with me" I hissed back

" You and I both know that you could defeat them in one hit" he paused " What exactly do you think you will accomplish with those eyes?"

I then realize me sharingan was on but still kept my gaze at the other

" They are my eyes..I can do whatever I want with them" I growled

" Then why don't you try killing your target with them?" he retorted

I stayed silent

He stamped his cane twice before speaking

" I knew something like this was going to happen..so that's why I planned ahead with someone you'll be matched with..Sai!" he growled before shouting the shinobi's name

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared and instead of Danzo it was Sai in

front of me

" Sorry Sasuke" he said making me turn to Naruto who now had Danzo behind him with a kunai at his throat

" Would you like to say anything Sasuke?" he smirked

I tried stepping forward but felt someone stopping me

I turned to Sai who held a Tanto to my back

" What is this all about?" Naruto shouted holding Danzo's arm to push it away from him

" Your friend Sasuke was supposed to kill you..but he was to cowardly to do it" Danzo responded with a grin

Naruto stared at me without emotion

His eyes were emotionless before he spoke

" He's a traitor anyway"

I felt as if my heart was going to stop at his words..they were cold and not true

" Naruto.." I called quietly

" With that in mind it's to announce the new Hokage..which is me! With one movement Naruto will be drowning in his own blo-" he stopped suddenly and his eyes widened before blood started from his mouth

The elder let go of his hostage before turning around showing a sword had been struck through his back to his chest

" Now, now..let's not get too excited...killing the jinchuriki wouldn't be fun" said smooth familiar voice

I watched as a figure stood on the railing with a devious smirk that matched my own

His face was smooth on one side of his face will the other was scarred and looked older with wrinkles

His cloak dripped with the symbol of the Akatsuki but his eyes held something far more powerful..the sharingan

" Itachi..you bastard- " the elder started before falling to the ground..dead

**A/N: Hoped you liked it!**

**I know..it's been a while but the writer's block has now left me and I can see the rest of the story!**

**I'm going to update " To be or not to be" this Friday and then " A Prisoners love" on Saturday ..two days in a row..I can do this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 19

**A/N: It's a short chapter….but I highly doubt this story is over yet!**

~Naruto pov~

My heart franticly pounded in my chest as I stood a mere few feet from a person that was dead and to come back alive within a few days.

"Elder Danzo!"

I turned to see Sai kneel next the now dead power hungry elder

His eyes were still open as if he was still looking out into the world but if you looked close enough, there was no life with held in them

I turned back to the enemy now in front of me before stepping back

Itachi's gaze was directed on me before he spoke

"Oh my…it looks like I've been sleeping for quite some time." Itachi grinned before cracking his neck loudly "This stubborn village has actually let a Jinchuriki become the Hokage."

He tsked before looking behind me

" And you, my little brother have grown. You were the last thing I saw before I died..you better be thankful you weren't the first person I saw when I was revived."

He jumped down from the railing gingerly before looking back at me

"You would think that you would be better guraded than this. That old bastard was smart enough to outwit all of you…Hn" his smirk widened

Suddenly a hand gripped my shoulder tightly making me turn to see Sasuke

His mask now off revealing his Sharingan

"I am his gurad" he said sternly

"Well looking back a few mintues ago you wasn't doing-"

"Are you here to talk or be defeated?" Sasuke growled cutting him off

The tower shook again with a tremor that held the question in the air

"Hn…why so serious?" he asked before moving towards us

Sasuke stepped in front of me before reaching for his blade

Itachi stopped his path towards us before chuckling

"You still haven't caught on yet? Sharingan users don't use tools to fight..they use their eyes" He said pointing to his own

"Fine, but after killing you my own have matured as well." Sasuke said putting his blade back in place

"Enough of this useless talking!" shouted Kiba

Sasuke turned on him quickly

"Kiba Don-"

Kiba interrupted his warning with a loud whistle that had been on around his neck

Without a moments waste Akamaru appeared from the railing only to jump towards Itachi from behind

"NO!" Sasuke growled

Itachi smirked as if he already knew what was going to happen before turning to face the large dog

With one glance the large animal was lying before his feet, twitching and whimpering

Sasuke growled before using this time to attack Itachi from behind

Before I could see what was to happen Shikamaru grabbed my arm and lead me to the door

"Come on! " he shouted as we raced down the stairs hastily

I nodded my head but part of me wanted to go back and help..

~Kiba pov~

"Akamaru!"

I tried to run towards him but black flames seem to appear out of nowhere in front of me

_What the hell?_

I sniffed cautiously before noticing that these flames smelled different from real fire…there was no smoke either

Stepping back I peered over the wall if black flames to see Akamaru still there and unharmed physically

_There's no way around this!_

I looked around for the two Uchiha's that had disappeared on the other side

I spotted Sasuke as he jumped in the air pulling his arm back

But his whole arm turned gray as his skin grew dark patterns appeared

The tower shook again making me stumble but I kept my gaze on the Uchiha as he came down

_Was that his curse mark?_

My thoughtwas interrupted but the flames as they grew taller and then disappeared completely

I ran towards Akamaru kneeling beside him and putting my ear on his side

I sighed with relief before sitting up

"Im sorry boy…I should have listened to Sasuke..its my fault your like this" I mumbled

I looked towards the Uchihas to see them still fighting but saw moment in corner of my eye

I turned to see Sai dragging someone

That someone was Elder Danzo

My face contorted in bewilderment before speaking

"Sai! What are you doing? Come help me!"

He turned to me before continuing his task

The sound of the flames appeared and blocked the way to the other side once again

_Damn…how am I going to get Akamaru to safety!_

"Sai-"

I stared with wide eyes as Sai rolled the dead elder's body into the flames

"What the Hell are you doing!" I shouted as I ran over to him

I reached for the burning body before I felt Sai tackle me

"Get the hell off! We got to save his body!"

"No..its too late now…those flames are not normal..they will continue to burn until the user extinguishes them." He explained

"You mean that's a justu?"

"Yes and a powerful one at that..its the Amaterasu" he said before standing up

"But why would you put one of konoha's elder's in the those flames!" I said getting up after him

"Because….his body is worth more than his position"

"Sai..I've never tried to understand you until now..but what the hell are you talking about?"

He smiled his fake smile before looking at me

"Nothing..lets go and move your dog"

_He's such a creep_

~Naruto pov~

"No…I wont do it" I said looking at Shikamaru

"You have to..its the only way to stop all of them…plus you have cant just let Itachi destroy this village" Shikamaru said sternly leaning on the desk

"Fine…bring Gaara to the Leaf village"

**A/N: Yeah it's a short chapter but its filled with info…**

**If some of you guys dont know what Sai means by "..his body is worth more than his position" then please say so in your review to this chapter and I'll explain in the next chapter.**

**And yes..Gaara is gonna help out…I hope this was a good chapter!**

**Hoped you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 20

**A/N: Wow.. I wonder who's going to be review number 100 for this story? I realy happy this story has become such a success! xD sorry I haven't updated in a while… It's for different reasons that won't be explained. Anyway if you remember what Sai said last chapter about Danzo's body being worth more than his position I'll explain at the bottom but… *Spoiler Alert!* to those who haven't caught up on Naruto (who hasn't!). As they say the show must go on and here is the chapter you've been waiting for! LOOK AT THE BOTTOM A/N!**

~Sasuke pov~

I panted out of breath as the chakra in my feet seem to burn

I stood and face my brother as he smirked at me without a word

That's because there was no need for words between us…one of us were going to die..or die again

The chakra in my feet held me to the side of the tower as patterns covered my skin entirely

One of my arms were already fully in my final form as my wings were full expanded

"You're quite the experiment, I see" he said his glaze clashing with mine dangerously

"You haven't seen anything yet" I growled lowly

"I doubt you'll last that long" he chuckled before he weaved a couple of hand signs

He sucked in the air around him and breathed a dangerous cloud of fire that traveled quickly towards me

I leaped out of the way but of it was only a distraction from his real move

He appeared in front of me before drawing his fist back and aiming for my face

I blocked his attack with one of my wings before letting myself free fly towards the ground

He followed me in the air moving his arms o his side to make himself propel towards me faster

With one full flap of my wings I moved out of his way and hovered for a second in the air letting him pass me

I could hear his growl of annoyance before I pulled my blade from its sheath

I let a blast of electricity run through before throwing it at him

"Damn" I growled as he had already reached the ground before my blade could reach him

With one swift movement he dodged the now useless attack letting it strike into the ground

"Good but not good enough" he said as he took the blade from its position in the ground

I used my wings before landing on the side of the building next to the tower

Suddenly I heard the screech of a hawk before looking up into the sky

It was a messenger bird..

~Naruto pov~

I paced the room with my hands in fists

"Why is he taking so long?" I mumbled to myself

As soon as I had spoken Shikamaru walked in the door

"It's sent..I used the fastest bird we had available

"How long do you think he will be?" I asked worriedly

Even thou the Kazekage had said he would be on standby during the attack..It was still possible for something to happen within his own village..

I sighed putting my hand over my eyes

"Elder Danzo is dead..."

I grumbled "and the village is under attack"

Before Shikamaru could respond he listened to his ear piece before looking back at me

"Neji wants you out and over to the interrogation building now..guards are coming to get us" he said

I stood before walking towards the wooden doors only to open them

I could hear many footsteps coming down the hall already

It was Neji's squad

"Hokage-sama" said one of the anbu's

I nodded my head before letting them lead me

They surrounded me as if I couldn't take care of myself

_I'm not old or weak..they can at least act like I strong enough get where I'm going_

I clenched my teeth not saying a word

~Kiba pov~

"One, Two, Three!" I said as I heaved my white furred dog over to the side with the help of Sai

The rooftop was quiet besides the sounds of fighting in the distance and the two Uchihas at the base of the tower

"Thanks Sai..i thought I was going to lose him" I mumbled

He didn't look at me or even acknowledge that I was even talking to him

"Sai" I snapped my fingers in his face

He looked up sharply

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I am grieving for the elder" he said quietly

I looked at him bewildered

"You're not going to cry or something right?" I scoffed

_Only Kami knows how much we need a upset Sai right know_

Sai turned his head away

"No" he said firmly

I shrugged my shoulders and got to my fight

I reached into my small pouch that hung on my side, bringing out a bottle of clear liquid

I unscrewed the cap before bringing the bottle under Akamaru's nose

I leaped away before the dog jumped up barking

"Calm down boy..its just to wake you up " I chuckled as I petted his head

He licked my cheek before sitting down

I sat beside him looking at a pile of dust

That pile of dust was actually a pile of ashes..Elder Danzo's ashes

"Sai we should get going" I said before standing up "we are in the middle of a major battle and were just standing around"

He stood up silently before heading towards the door.

_What's beating him?_

"Kiba" said a voice

I jumped a little before realizing it was my earpiece

"Uh Yeah what's up Shikamaru?" I responded

"You and Sai head towards the interrogation building" he said

"Hai" I said nodding my head before calling Sai

~Naruto pov~

We had finally reached our destination with no trouble

I had finally called the reinforcements on my way to the interrogation building after seeing several buildings turn apart and destroyed

"Hokage-sama" said an anbu with the mask of a bird

"Neji..it's good to see you're okay" I said before walking pass him

I moved towards the back of the room which had a chair and a table

The door to the real interrogation chamber was closed and two anbus stood near it silently

I sat in the chair only to see the chamber doors open to reveal Ino's father

"Hokage-sama" he said surprised

I nodded my head before speaking

"Any info yet?"

"No" he said wearily

"That is fine" I responded "Shikamaru and I have come up with a plan to stop all the revived members at once"

The Tall aged man looked at me with widened eyes

"Yes" started Shikamaru "Since Kabuto is the reviver he is the one that can recall them if needed to. The revived cannot be harmed at all or hurt. Their limbs will grow back or they totally regenerate when the summoner is killed. Therefore we must trick the summoner into releasing the jutsu causing all the revived to become dust."

"How are we to do that?" as the interrogator

"We must use a sharingan user. The only one we have is Sasuke Uchiha but he as of right now is fighting his brother Itachi Uchiha. We have called in the Kazekage to replace Sasuke spot in fighting so that Sasuke can use a genjutsu on Kabuto so he can trick him into releasing the summoning.

I nodded my head in agreement with Shikamaru's words

"The Kazekage?" said Ino' father "That would take ages for him to come!"

"We have already sent a messenger bird to him" I stated

"I hope this works"

I snorted before speaking

"If it doesn't I'll fight them all myself"

**A/N: Yeah it's a short chapter but hey..i updated right?**

**I hoped you liked it!  
><strong>

**Also what Sai meant by Danzo's body being worth more than his position is because of his arm**

**If you saw the episode where Danzo fights Sasuke, he reveals his bandaged arm which has like a lot of sharingans on it! Ew! But yeah…so that's why Danzo is burned**

**Hey guys….Im have to changed my Penname to -SmartDog-**

**I dont want to lose you guys so im making sure you know**

**That's all for now!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 21

**Shout out: Sddr's stories are some good reads..check them out?**

**A/N: So yeah..I know..I'm kinda late but here's the next chapter…**

~Sasuke pov~

"Have you had enough, Little Brother?"

I panted as I glared at him, trying to keep him in sight

The sun was setting and soon more shadows would be more opportunities for him to hide in

I could feel my curse mark pulsing dark chakra in me

_I can't get out of hand.._

Images of Kenji flash in my head before I shook vigorously

Itachi was standing on the a building under construction.. I had successfully got him away from the tower

_The beams are still bare..if I could get him on the center beam..maybe.._

I was out to kill my if I died in the process

I jumped to the beam across from him..my wings still fully expanded

Itachi looked like he didn't have a scratch on him..

I did a couple more hand signs before holding my hand at the wrist as my chidori started..

"Not this again…theres a flaw in this move..

I smirked as the jutsu lighted the area around in it in blue lightning

I jumped into the air over his position before landing on a wall behind him and boosting myself of it

Of course he leaped to another beam..but I followed him..acting as if I was going to get him..

Finally when the my justu was out he was on the center beam

"Do you ever learn from your msitakes or failures? " he said as he stared up at me

"In fact I do…" I said before laughing "Look around you"

He hesitated at first before seeing the wires

As I followed him I wrapped wire around the beams..each one crossing pass the center beam..each wire was pre-dipped in flammable oil

The second he looked back at me.. I had my jutsu ready..

I held the ends of each wire to my mouth as I exhaled the fiery jutsu making it travel down the wire quickly

The wire were instantly on fire causing no escape to be possible

At that I threw kunai in his location until I literally run out

I watched the trap until it died out..

The smoke was still hanging the air like a mist until I saw him in front of me

He kicked me in the chest causing me to hurl down into the street blow

I looked up at him as he stood on the beam I was once on as he pulled the kunai out of his body

"Very well done, Little brother" he laughed " Enough to almost kill any ninja…but..I'm not your typical ninja..as you can see"

I coughed before wiping my mouth that was full of blood

The hit had knocked the wind out of my already beaten body..

"Come on…get up…it's not a fight if your dead"

_I can hardly take much more of this…Dear Kami..help me.._

I stood up holding my chest..still keeping my gaze on him

I took one step forward before seeing that the ground…_was shaking?_

I shook my head still trying to get out of my hole that was created on impact

_My vision must be getting bad.._

Then..I knew it wasn't just my vision when the ground started moving..it lifted into the air

Making an enclosed circle around me

_What kind of jutsu is this?_

I made chakra encase my fist before punching at the wall of earth

It went right through but the earth swallowed my hand entirely

Then I noticed..it wasn't earth…it was sand..

I felt the sand travel up my arm and noticed my legs wouldn't move

I looked down at the sand that was filling in…

_I need to go!_

I tried to create my chidori..but only spark flashed before disappearing

I remembered I already used my last one..

I used my free hand to grab a paper bomb from my pouch as I felt the sand reach my waist..

I slapped the bomb on the wall of the ceiling

_It's better death then being choked by sand.._

I raised my hand to make the bomb go off before closing my eyes..

I formed the hand sign…and nothing…

I looked up at the bomb as a the rest of it dissolved into the top of the dome like trap

I felt the sand reach my chest making it hard to breath..

I started to panic making my air capacity small..

My vision got blurry and soon darkness washed over me

~Naruto pov~

_I know Gaara's slow but not this slow!_

I tapped my foot on the concrete floor before looking up to the opening doors

I stood to see a red head walk in only to greet me..

"Naruto… " he said nodding his head in greeting

"I'm glad you are here…you know the plan?" I said looking at his stone like face

"Indeed" he said before turning to the doors behind him

I watched as a ball of sand floated into the room

"What is…that?" I asked walking up to it

"Its what you asked for …now excuse me.." he said..his light blue eyes staring into my blue ones

The ball cracked in half making sand spill out

That's when I saw Sasuke…

He was unconscious as he feel to his knees..his hand seemed to be connect to the remaing sand

"Oh.." I said..keeping my expression unaffected

But inside I wanted to run over to him

"And Itachi?" I asked looking up at the Kazekage

"He is busy with my sand clones and my brother" he said before turning towards he door " I join him"

I watched him leave before asking the guards to stand outside only leaving Shikamaru in the room with me

When the door shut I moved to Sasuke quickly dropping to my knees and grabbing him

I pulled his head into my lap before lightly tapping his face

"Shik-" I started worriedly

"Alreadu one step ahead of you" he said as he walked over to me with a cup of water..

He splashed it on the Uchiha's sandy face causing him wake instantly and sit up quickly

"Itachi!" he shouted

"Sasuke..your safe…" I said keeping myself calm

Sasuke looked at me then Shikamaru..

His sharingan disappearing..

"What happened?" he said looking at me

"I called for Gaara to come…he is taking your place to fight Itachi

"What?" he asked..his voice filled with anger

"I was expecting this.." Shikamaru explained " I know it's a drag but he has too..You may want to kill your brother but you would have never lasted…Your brother is practically impossible to beat at this point…The jutsu used to revive him was powerful enough to cause him to regenerate his body. Even if you slice his leg off..it would grow back."

"I don't give a damn.. I would slice his head off..several times just to see it happen" Sasuke growled

"In that case you would have been dead if we didn't call for the Kazekage. We have come up with a plan to stop all the revived. And you are the only one that can do it.."

Sasuke's eyebrow arched in curiosity at this

"We need you to make a genjutsu strong enough to persuade Kabuto to release the jutsu..instantly the revived would turn to dust" Shikamaru finished

"And what would I do to make him do that…I haven't got a situation to use in a genjutsu..have you figured one out?"

"What?" I asked standing up

Sasuke's eyes flickered to me

"I have to make a situation to make it Kabuto release the jutsu..something that is like his worst nightmare..almost like a dream."

Shikamaru spoke

"I have one that's just perfect"

~Kabuto pov~

I felt the blood spill out of my mouth before looking at the person in front of me

"Neji…you aren't the type to do this" I smirked

"You don't know nothing about me.." he retorted before kicking me in the stomach

His pupil less eyes held no emotion at all

"Killing me will do no good..they will still be there" I coughed..my bloody smile still flashing as I stared at the Hyuga through my cracked glasses

"I don't give a da-" he started

"Enough Neji" said a voice

I looked to see a certain Uchiha

His face scratched but serious

"Look who's here to join the party" I laughed..my tounge flickering

"Shut up " he growled

"Oh..so who made you Hokage?"

I felt his fist hit my cheek..before tasting more blood in my mouth

"Shut the hell up"

I chuckled

"Or what?" I said

"You don't want to know" he said

I looked up into his red eyes before seeing darkness

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**So next chapter will be Kabuto's pov only..well..until the genjutsu is over that is**

**XD**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next Saturday shall be for the "To be or Not to be" and then I'm just going to start switching stories from there..**

**Wait..what is that I see? A surprise update? When? Tuesday? Wednesday? Thursday? Friday?**

**Well..you'll just have to find out when you see it!**

**REVIEW**


	22. Chapter 22

A Prisoner's Love

Chapter 22

**A/N: SURPRISE! By the way..should i change the summary for this story? It looks dull to me..any suggestions? Just pm..after you leave a review! :)**

~Kabuto pov~

I looked up at Madara showing him the wooden caskets..

"The time has come.." he said looking at me

My tongue flickered as I held my hands together before placing them on the seal that was drawn on the ground..the seal was connected to each casket

I watched as each deceased Akatsuki member came alive

Their skin cracked and pale..

Their eyes opened and one by one they each took breath of air

Each one walked from the box moving their body differently..

Only Deidara was the one that needed more chakra so that his arms could grow back

Itachi cracked and rolled his shoulders before speaking

"Why bring us back?" his voice raspy "Why not Pain?"

"Pain is dead but we didn't recover his body" Madara explained

Itachi smiled his teeth dirty from weeks of being deceased

"I'm starving" Deidara croaked as he swung his newly grown arms around

Sasori only stayed quiet..watching the other Akatsuki members

"Your shall be given to you..but I want you all to get this start…The only reason you are being revived is because you are to destroy the Leaf Village and bring my the Nine-tailed jinchuriki…is that understood?"

"That's going to be easy! After that I can get that little Uchiha brat!" Deidara grinned

"Leave him…he is mine" Itachi spoke glaring at the pony tailed blond

"Come on Itachi! You always get –" Deidara started

"Enough..he is stronger than you..I watched both of your fights with Sasuke and Itachi lasted the longest…you on the other hand used your best jutsus' too early within the battle.." Madara explained

Deidara tched but stayed silent

Sasori stared at Madara before looking at me..

"What is wrong with your skin, Kabuto?" he spoke

"Nothing that concerns you.." I smirked

Madara walked away from the revived calling me to talk to him in private

I appeared by his side at the in the entrance to a deep cave

"You have done well" Madara spoke..it sssseems as if they were alive" he explained

I arched my eyebrow at his speech before noticeing my snake was near my ear

_It must have came the snake…_

I closed my eyes from the compliment

"Don't underestimate me, Madara…Orchimaru was my Mentor after all"I spoke

I opened my eyes to see him smiling…

_Smiling? He wears a mask_

"Why would I underestimate you? Do I sound sssurprissed" his tounge flickered as his mask started to crack

I took a step back as the mask completely shattered

"Kabuto..why so ssserious?"

His eyes weren't of the sharingan..they were golden slits of a snake and purple markings under his eyes..

His face was scaled and resembled Orchimaru..

No he was Orchimaru…

"You cant be..impossible!" I started

He grabbed hold of my shoulders before turning me to face a mirror..

My body was changed it is orginal

"No..your dead" I said "I'm the one in power..not you!" I growled shaking him from me..Turned to te sound of footsteps to see the revived members

"Orchimaru..we are ready" Itachi said

"Yeah" deidara agreed

Orchimaru laughed before speaking

"Good..but before you go..kill him..he is of no need to me anymore"

I back up as Itachi stared at me

"No..this isn't happening…"

I fell backwards as Deidara's skin started peeling revealing another face underneath him..a face that resembled my own

My eyes widened at the sight

_This is madness! This has to be a dream!_

Itachi grabbed my collar

_Why does this feel so real?_

"Face it Kabuto..your weak..and you'll always be weak!" Orchimaru laughed

_I have to call them off!_

I raised my hands only to be threw backwards

I closed eyes and raised my hands again

"RELEASE!"

~Naruto pov~

I watched as Kabuto stayed still..his eyes unblinking as Sauske stared into them with his sharingan

Kabuto had been taking out of the interrogation lock and put against the wall…

His body flinched every now and then

Words would tumble from his mouth..not making any sense

"So this is what it looks like?" I whispered to Shikamaru

"Sometimes the person in the genjutsu can even run..it depends on the position the person is in when they start…in Kabuto's case..he was sitting…" Shikamaru explained

I nodded my head

"So what was the plan?"

Shikamaru sighed

"Inochi had been in Kabuto's mind..his thoughts were all power hungry..especially when he was under Orchimaru's power. So what I did was take some of the memories that Inochi had saw from Kabuto and make them into a genjutsu..Sasuke has been every where Kabuto has been…they only trouble was the details of the revived some others stuff…" Shikamaru explained

"I told him to end the genjutsu only mere seconds from the handsign..that would make him do it for real instead of releasing the jutsu its self."

I nodded

Neji stood next to me..his arms folded across his chest

I watched Kabuto close his eyes and put his hands together forming the precise hand sign

"Release!" he shouted..his voice sound scared

Sasuke looked down at his victim

"Is it over?" he asked not looking at Shikamaru

Shikamaru shook his head..

"I don't know"

I moved towards the door before heading outside

I moved towards the tower jumping from rooftop to rooftop

_Haven't done this in a while…_

I jumped to the rooftop and looked out across the village

It was then that I noticed the silence

I looked for a certain red head until I spotted him

I moved quickly over to him before speaking

"Gaara.."

His Light blue eyes met mine

One side of his face cracked showing that he wore his sand armor on..

"Is it over…?" I said looking at him

"It was over for me a long time ago"

I looked at him questioningly

"What are you talking about?..We just finished the plan.."

"You have?...I'm..glad…but you're a little late for this Akatsuki member"

I turned to see something I hadn't seen before

It was shape was familiar to anyone…but made out of sand

Blood dripped from the sides and bottom

"A Casket?"

**A/N: Hoped you liked it..**

**I honestly hope you guys understand the genjutsu… Last time I did one.. a lot of people were confused..i hope this was better…**

**Gaara...creepy much?**

**Well im glad I made a little surprise update..did it lift up your day?**

**Probably one or two more chapters left for this story..i hope I'm not rushing it..am I?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	23. Chapter 23

A Prisoner's Love

chapter 23

**A/N: change of plans guys...I wanna finish this story and then move on to the other..**

~Sasuke pov~

I moved through the streets of my village..

_Scratch that.. of the village..who would want this town to be their's?_

Instant images of the blond ran through my head.. answering my question

I pressed on through the unusual silent streets..the silence periced my ears making me miss even a birds song

I searched looking for my blond lover..I didn't trust the plan to begin with..what ifs ran through my mind making me leave the interrogation building

" I don't get it..why would you kill him?" said voice

I immediately confirmed it as Naruto's before jumping to the next building before seeing them below

I jumped down joining the small group..

"I was surprised that you were even here...when Naruto's letter mention the plan I thought you would have been killed by now."

I turned to meet the voice that came from a well known person. His blue eyes piercing my onyx ones.

"Well..isn't the red head Gaara... I hear your kazekage now..congrats" I spoke my smirk reappearing

"I doubt that you would want to congratulate me after what I've done" he said with a stone face his eye looked in another direction making mine follow

"Its your brother..."

I looked at the coffin that was standing up on its own..blood crusted on the crease of the opening..

I walked up to the object knowing what it contained..

"You finally got the bastard..huh?"

~Naruto pov~

I looked at the pain in the Uchiha's eyes as he put his hand on the coffin..

"How did you do it?" He spoke..his voice calm

"Naruto explained to me how they could regenerate their body...but I used sand coffin..causing him to died, from the spikes with the coffin but every time he came back..he would die again until Naruto's plan came into effect" Gaara explained his face expressionless

Sasuke didn't respond..his hand slowly coming to his side

"Naruto"

I turned to see Shikamaru with Kiba, Akamaru and Sai

"Its over...I got word from the senior shinobi..they say each one is dead without signs of regenerating" Shikamaru explained as he walked over to me

I smiled " All we have to do is get the villagers and start reconstruction"

" I will get started" he turned to Gaara " Thank you for your help Kazekage..Have a safe trip back"

With that he left with Sai and Kiba following..

"I guess I should be going..there's no point in sticking around here.." he motioned to his brother

"I would give you a proper farewell..but.." I gave him a sheepish smile

He only nodded his head before heading towards the exit of Konoha, his brother following

I turned to Sasuke..only to see that he wasn't there..

Just great..

I sighed before heading towards the tower only taking one last glance at the coffin

Of course the elders gave me a tongue lashing when they were escorted back to the village but in the end they said ' Well done' . The villagers were all safe and most of their homes weren't destroyed only leaving some a quarter of the village in tents...the list of causalities were low mostly rookies..reconstruction on the other hand was nothing new for finally the handsome Uchiha I knew all too well has not been been seen for the past week..Shikamaru says he'll be back..

I thought about all of this days later as I climbed the stairs to the rooftop..

The old rusty door had been replaced by a new wooden one by my orders  
>all of this days<p>

I opened the door to reveal the blanket of stars that seemed all too new to me

Maybe I should come up here more often..

As I leaned against the railing of the rooftop I looked down to see the village more alive then I've seen it in a while..

Villagers that were housed in tents were outside around a fire laughing and talking

The families were walking in the direction of the light up shops that were usually closed but their lights lighting the path of the late shoppers

If I were a stranger to this village..I wouldn't have thought this village hadn't been in a hideous battle..

_It confused me really..how could they all be so happy?_

"It's amazing isn't?..." said a voice behind me

Before I got the chance to turn around, a pair of wrapped around me waist leaving me still

"It's been a while" I said trying to keep my eyes on the village below

"I wouldn't call 8 days a while...Let's just say..I took a vacation. And what's so amazing is the fact that this village isn't in a panic..they aren't locking their doors and keeping their children close. What I see is a village that looks as if everyone is their family.."

I turned to the Uchiha for the first time in a while

"Are they rejoicing in the fact that they are alive?" I asked

His rare smile appeared on his face

" How would I know..it's not my village.." he turned to me " it feels more like a prison and I'm the only prisoner with in it "

"Oh really? Whys that?" I asked

" Let's see...I always have a babysitter and my lover is the Hokage and I can't leave without someone ...that pretty much covers everything."

" Pfft... don't title me like that!" I complained

" Well how about..." he took a minute to think "Well, I don't know a Prisoner's Love?"

I nodded my head before smiling..

"I like the sound of that"

**A/N: Was that ending corny or what?**

**I hoped you like the ending and the story..its turned out to be a success just like my first story..**

**I would like EVERYONE to review on this chapter..**

**I give thanks to my following readers for sticking with me and the many reviews that you've all took the time to type**

**If you have any questions what so ever please pm me..**

**Also I have "To be or Not to be" still in progress...I want to let everyone know that, that story will be my last one for a while..I'm sorry to say but yes it will be a while until I make another story..**

**Anyway..REVIEW AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
